


Welcome to the Industry of Porn.

by daydreamer_marvel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Car Sex, Comedy, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Role-Playing Game, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Strap, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, alternate universe- pornstars, maybe an orgy?, probably not, so much sex, stucky porn, you gonna thank me later fot it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamer_marvel/pseuds/daydreamer_marvel
Summary: AU where the avengers are not superheros but pornstars. You need a job so you decide to do porn. that is pretty much what this story is going to have, porn.*WARNING* this work has not been edited yet, so please do not tell me about my grammar mistakes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been doing some "research" on so much porn, that i think i've seen everything. 
> 
> boi! if you are a Stucky fan, and you've gotten to the point were gay porn is on your list, i have some ideas for the Stucky sex scenes from Tayte Hanson. He looks like Sebastian so much!! I can't handle it when he laughes or smiles while fucking!! It kills me!!! He is the cutest! if you wanna know more go to CockyBoys.com

 

 

You’re a 21 years old women, without a job, living in an apartment with your college roommate. You had dropped out of college around a month ago. It just wasn't your thing. Your roommate was nice enough to let you leave with her, although you had to pay her for the rent. Your parents don't know about it, and you're planning on them not finding out, like ever. You don't know how you are going to make that happen, but you are. Living in L.A is not easy, like at all, everything is expensive as fuck. No job, everything becomes extremely expensive to a point that you know when someone is completely spoiled. You are not a girl from a big city, you grew up in beautiful Montana. You missed home, but you decided that you wanted to try to the big city, and let's said, it's been rough. Almost 3 years now, and you are still figuring out L.A. 

 

 

You were in your room on you laptop looking for a job, at this point you were willing to do anything, even porn. You were hungry, so you made your way to the kitchen, made yourself a little snack, and went back to your room. You were home alone. _Yay you!_ After looking for another hour, you gave up. You grabbed your phone along with you headphones. You were so stress, that having some 'me time' was highly appreciate it. You opened the browser and typed you favorite porn website. Once there, some imagines looked rather amateur, so you went to look for your favorite channel, Avengers. They had the hottest pornstars you've ever gotten off to. Like no kidding they all were so good looking that even the girls alone gotten you all hot and  bothered. Once there, you noticed that there were 2 new videos added. You went for it, not even looking who were the people involved. When it opened, three of  your favorites were there, Black Widow, Captain Rogers, and Winter Soldier. They were your favorites, because they are hot as fuck. Like no model hot, but almost God like hot. _Well this shit is going to be hot!!_ They were in their hot suits, acting skills on point, and then magic happened. Cap grabbed Widow and kissed her hard, while the Soldier was behind them, looking from the shadows. They were on a mission to capture him, that how it was most of the times, missions were their main scenes. They  started to make out, the video skipped a little, now they were undressed, and Widow was sucking Cap's cock. Unconsciously, you started to touch yourself through your panties. She was sucking him hard, the Soldier now was stroking himself. Now caught by Widow, he makes his way towards them, cock in hand. Again, it skips to Widow sucking the Soldier now, while stroking Cap. They help her stand up, kissing both man before Cap tells her to turn around. While she is pressed flat against a table looking surface, Cap and the Soldier start to make out. You are rubbing your clit harder now, you insert a finger noticing how wet you are, you decided to insert another one. Now Cap is fucking Widow from behind so hard that she can barely suck the soldier's cock. So he makes it upon himself to grab her head and start fucking her mouth. You are fucking yourself, trying to match their pace. Now Soldier is fucking her, while Cap is fucking her mouth. You are trying so hard not to close your legs, because the sensation was too much, so you put your feet on each side of the bed, so you don’t close them. You are so close. Now Cap holds her around his waist inserting himself in her once more, but this time the Soldier goes behind her and inserts himself in her asshole. They manage to have a steady, but hard and deep trust in that position. They dirty talk a lot, telling her if she loves how two fat cocks are fucking her. She loves it, she has manage to squirt two times now. They keep fucking in that position until the end, but before that you cum hard moaning at the sensation of your orgasm. They cum inside her, the Soldier pulls out first, his cum dripping out of her hole. When Cap pulls out he holds her so the camera can see how from both holes, cum drips out. She is smiling to the camera before the video stops.

 

 

You are trying to catch your breath, when you accidentally clicked on an advertisement. You looked at it. It was the main website of Avengers. _So many people!! What new stars?? More??_ While looking around you see that they have a 'jobs' section. You clicked on it. They were looking for young girls to become part of the team. There were a lot of requirements so you could apply for the job. For the rest of the day, you went through a lot of websites, making appointments. You had set your mind on getting that job. And heck, the things that were going to come your way if you actually get the job.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this the second chapter. Thanks for leaving kudos. i wont be updating as much if the story is not going well. like my last story. although that one is already complete. i don't know how may chapter this will have. this chapter doesn't have smut, but it talks about sex.
> 
> Y/l/n= your last name  
> Y/d/b= your date of birth

  


You've been super busy going through the requirements to become a Pornstar. You had to sit down and do a list of things you were uncomfortable doing during sex. You talked to your roommate/friend about being your chaperone if you actually went for it. She was willing to help you, she even helped you with everything. You had to take pictures of you, so producers can see how you look. She was studying for photography, so she did a good job. When you had to take you STD test, you were scared that somehow you had one. Thank God you didn't have one. A week later you were ready to call a producer. You also had submitted a online application form. Cassie was doing a phone call, setting an appointment with one producer. Once she ended the call she turned around and faced you, 

  

"So? What happened?" You asked your Cassie. 

  

"You have an appointment for tomorrow at 9:30 in the morning. I don't have to go to class tomorrow at all, so we can go" She said giving you a smile. 

  

"Oh gosh! Really?! Shit! I'm already scared!!" You said freaking the hell out. It was actually happening, so you went to your room and started pacing. Cassie behind you. 

  

"Hey, relax. You might not get the job, but the porn industry is big. So maybe you can try with other producers and get something. Don’t worry about it to much. They want confident people, so that is what you are going to show them" She said. You sat on the chair. 

  

"So, question. How did you know about all of this? I mean you can google it, yeah but, why?" Cassie said. You never really told her the truth about hoe you decided to become a Pornstar. 

  

"Oh well, I was you know having some 'me time', and well I accidentally clicked a add about it so I was like ' hot damn I'm doing this'" You said looking at her giving her an awkward smile. 

  

"Oh" That’s all she said. 

  

//////////// 

  

8:30 AM 

  

You were ready to get going. You had woken up earlier so you had time to go around to find the place before the appointment. Cassie and you were ready, you checked everything, papers, pictures, STD test, everything. Once in the car, Cassie drove to Starbucks to get some coffee for the rode.  

  

9:00 AM 

  

"Okay, I think we are here. Let me just find a place to park and we are good to go check this place out" Cassie said.  

  

"Okay. God I'm trying so hard to be confident about this, but I'm so scared of the criticism" You said. Why can't I get a normal ass job!! 

  

"Hey, I'm going to tell you something, and I want you to listen" Cassie said, 

  

"You Y/n, are a strong person. I've known you for 3 years now, never been really close but I actually care about you. When you dropped the bomb about leaving college I was there for you. You decided to drop about for a reason. My mother used to tell me that if you ever make a big decision knowing that it will change your life, then something big is coming your way changing your life again. What I'm trying to say is that you got some balls to tell me that you dropped out of college, now trying to make it rich in porn. You are a Boss Ass Bitch just for doing this" Cassie said. That gave you little more of confidence.  

  

"Thanks. You are a great friend" You said giving her a hug. She had parked while giving you those words of encouragement. 

  

9:15 AM 

  

"Hello, I'm not sure if we are in the right place, but is this the office of Mr. Dickenson?" Cassie ask the young girl.  

  

"You are in the right place. Do you have an appointment with him?" The young lady said. 

  

"Yeah Y/n Y/l/n" Cassie said 

  

"Hi" you said getting closer to them.  

  

"Okay, I'll need you to fill this in while I inform Mr. Dickenson that you are here" She said handing me a form. 

  

"Thanks" We said at the same time 

  

"Okay, let's see. Name? Y/n Y/l/n. Date of birth? Y/d/b" You filled the form while Cassie was reading a porn magazine. When you were done with the form you turned to Cassie. 

  

"What are you reading?" You asked curios of what she was so concentrated on reading. 

  

"hmm? Oh, this magazine has some of the brands that Mr. Dickenson can get you in. Although, they are not amateurs. Some of the people they interviewed for this tell that they had to do a whole year of amateur porn. Some didn't even made it there" Cassie said, never leaving her eyes from the article. 

  

"Damn" You said. 

  

"Miss Y/l/n? Mr. Dickenson is ready to see you. Is she your chaperone?" The lady said 

  

"Uh yes" You said. You were getting nervous again.  

  

"Okay. This way please" She said. We followed her. In the halls there were posters of so many brands I've known since I was a teenager. Brazzers, Mofos, Twistys, Reality Kings, and Avengers. _I didn't know about that this guy was associate of all those Channels!!!_

  

The lady knocked on the door. There was a 'go ahead'. She opened the door, 

  

"Mr. Dickenson, This is Y/n Y/l/n and her chaperone…sorry what is you name miss?" The lady said. 

  

"Cassie Ayers" She said. 

  

"…and Cassie Ayers" The lady said. Mr. Dickenson stood up from his chair making his way toward us. 

  

"Morning, My name is Jason Dickenson, as you may know I'm a producer. So please take a sit, both of you. Can I get you anything? Coffee, tea?" Mr. Dickenson said. What a nice person. 

  

"I'll have a glass of water please and thank you" Cassie said. 

  

"I'll have the same, thank you" You said.  

  

"Julie, please bring water for the ladies and I'll have my coffee like always please" Mr. Dickenson said to Julie. 

  

"Yes Sir" Julie said before leaving the office. 

  

"So I'm guessing you have your portfolio with you?" Mr. Dickenson said. 

  

"Yes. Here it is" You said. He asked you some questions while checking your portfolio. 

  

"So, I have some questions for you  Y/n, is it okay if I call you Y/n?" He said looking at you. 

  

"Yeah, I don’t mind" You said. 

  

"Okay. Well then Y/n, can you tell me what limits do you have during sex?" Mr. Dickenson said. He was still reading your portfolio. 

  

"Well, I haven't really explore many things, but I know enough to know what I don’t like and I'm not wiling to try. Like I don’t like the though of blood play, extreme bondage, and no fisting like no. I think that's the things I'm not comfortable with, the rest I'm all good. The things I haven't try, if I'm going to do them I would like to have kind of practice before it happens so I'm ready. One more thing, if I get to be part of the industry, I want Cassie to be there with me. Is that okay?" You said. You had read that you need to tell straight up front what you like and what you don’t, and always when some bondage is involved, have as many people in set in case of something going wrong. 

  

"Okay. So you are willing to do a lot of things, and of course you can have her with you. If she is not available to go with you, just let the director or me know that someone else is going" He said. 

  

"Thanks" You said. 

  

"Are you willing to do threesomes? And that includes all girls, all guys, and mixed? Also solos, and normal intercourse, and lesbian sex?" He said. This time he was looking at you. This was an important question, because the answer you give is telling what salary you going to get and what amateur channel they can put you. So you answered honestly, 

  

"Yeah. I really don’t mind. To be honest with you I been wondering myself about all of that" You said blushing a little. You knew he wasn't uncomfortable talking about it, but you were and so was Cassie. She was wasn't talking but was blushing more than you.   

  

"Good to know. So do you know anyone in some channels? Like do you have a relative? Or anything like that?" He said. 

  

"Uh, no" You said. There was a knock on the door. It was Julie with the drinks. 

  

"Excuse me Sir, your drinks" She said giving me and Cassie our water and giving her boss his coffee. After that she left.  

  

"Okay. So I read your portfolio, everything is good. Your abilities, according to you resume, says that you are flexible but to what extent? And by the way, where to you got the pictures taken? This looks like a professional work, it must had cost you a fortune" He said.  

  

"About my flexibility, I was a cheerleader when I was younger, stopped my sophomore year of high school. So I'm a little out of practice, but I can work on that. The pictures, were taken by Cassie, she is studying photography" You said. Cassie was smiling to the fact that someone besides her classmates and you liked her work. She was feeling proud. 

  

"Well this is a good job indeed. If you like we can talk another time if you would like to have a job here as a professional photographer once you graduate with a certificate. But we can talk about that later. So, Y/n. As you may know, stinking it rich here is easy, if you go to a big channel. After that you might end up going to Playboy. I've gotten some girls that in 2 years became main bunnies in Playboy. So I'm going to call you soon telling you what channel is willing to work with you. Once I get you someone, I'll need a photoshoot of you naked. Do you have a manager? Because if you don’t I can help you with that if you want" He said.  

  

"Okay. Uh, I don’t have a manager. I thought of Cassie but hearing that you are offering her job here after she graduates, I know she will take it and she wont we my manager for long" You said.  

  

"Yeah, actually Y/n, I can be your manager. I think I can be called your manager because I made this actually happened and we both know that. About the job offer? Yeah I would like to work here. But can I work as a manager and photographer. I'll just have a busy schedule which is something good, means I'm needed" Cassie said laughing a little. 

  

"Yeah she is right she can be your manager and a photographer for us. So we have all good?" He said. 

  

"I guess we do" You said.  

  

"Okay then I'll call you when I have an answer from one of the many directors I have. Thank you for coming here. Hope I'll see you soon as a new member of the company" He said smiling. He came with you to the reception. Once there you said your goodbyes. When Cassie and you were ready to leave, you saw Captain America with a short guy next to him. They were talking about something and you heard Cap calling the other guy 'Boss'. Cap was amazingly hot and tall. Once outside, you told Cassie about Cap. She was all giddy when she saw him. You both were hungry so you went to Chick-fil-A. You decided to go shopping with Cassie. It was only 11.  

  

The whole day you guys were out. Buying, eating, and celebrating. You both managed get offers for a job. Especially Cassie. Around 6 you guys got home. Tired and sweaty. You took a shower before deciding to go to be early. 

  

"Hey Y/n? are you going to bed now?" Cassie said when she saw you going to your room. 

  

"Yeah, why? Need something?" You said. 

  

"No, I just wanted to thank you. Because you might had help me get  job" Cassie said. 

  

"Hey you don’t have to thank me. I have to thank you for being a great manager. I don’t think I would've even gotten as far as to call them for an appointment" You said. 

  

"Well then, I'll let you go to bed. I have to go to class tomorrow. Night" She said. 

  

"Night, and good luck tomorrow" You said before entering your room. 

  

////9:30 AM///// 

  

You phone was ringing but you were to lazy to wake up answer it. You heard Cassie entering your room. 

  

"Y/n, wake up is from Mr. Dickenson!" She said. That woke you up. You grabbed the phone. 

  

"Hello?" You said. Your voice sounded a little groggy. 

  

"Y/n? is James Dickenson. I have some news for you. I have 3 directors that want to work with you. I'll send you the copies of their contracts so you can read them, and make a decision. I'll need you to take some nudes. Bring them next week, on Wednesday. I'll need you decision by then" He said. You were gapping. Cassie slapped you slightly.  

  

"Uh, okay. I'll be waiting for the papers. I'll make sure to tell Cassie about this. And Mr. Dickenson?" You said. 

  

"Yeah Y/n?" He said. 

  

"Thank you so much for this. You have no Idea how grateful I am" You said.  

  

"You're welcome, and Welcome to the Industry of Porn Y/n! See you soon" He said before hanging up. 

  

"So? What happened?" Cassie said. 

  

"I got 3 offer. I need make a decision by Wednesday next week!!" You said. Standing up a giving her a bone crushing hug. 

  

"OH my God!! Y/n that is amazing news!! And that was so fast!! He must really find you fascinating!!" She said laughing. 

  

"I guess. Okay I'll let you go, you have to go to class. And I need you to help me with the nudes that they need" You said.  

  

"Okay. Once I get home later, we will talk about it. Meanwhile, I don’t do something. See you, and congrats!" She said before rushing out of the door.  

  

God, you were not believing this. You were so excited that you were in a happy mood the rest of the day.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! plz leave kudos and comments!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for all the love the story is getting! and also thanks for being so patience. hope you like this chapter. the next couple of chapters wont have smut, but once i get to the smut i dont think there is going to be a chapter without it! well, enjoy!

 

The past days had been hell for you. You wanted to make the right choice, Jason had told you that on Wednesday you had to choose one so he can call that person to go to the office so they can see you in person. Cassie helped you with the pictures. It was awkward, because of all the angles she had to take a pictures from. It was Tuesday when you finally had a decision. Cassie told you to go check how amateur the videos were. The videos looked good in the format sense, but talking in matters of people. That was a different story, they kept on looking at the camera. But that was just them. But it was better than the others. The next day, you woke up feeling ready. Cassie took you to Mr. Dickenson's office again. Julie, the secretary, announced him that you were there. Minutes later you and Cassie, were taken to him. 

  

"Morning Mr. Dickenson" You said once you saw him. 

  

"Morning" Cassie said. 

  

"Morning Y/n, Cassie. Please take a sit" He said. 

  

"Thanks. I already chose a Director to work with" You said. 

  

"Good. So? What Director should I call?" Jason said. 

  

"This one" You said handing him the folder that had the contract you were soon to sign. 

  

"Russos? Huh. Okay I'll be calling in a minute. Now, I need to see the pictures, so I know which ones to show them when they ask for them" He said. Cassie handed him the folder with the pictures of you inside. You were blushing so hard to you thought you looked like a tomato. Which you probably did. He was looking at them, also making a pile for what you guess were the ones he thought were better to show. Only one didn't went to the pile. It was the one where you were covering yourself, but it was sexy.  

  

"Okay they look amazing. Now, I need to make the call. I'll take you to the conference room so you can relax there. I'll tell Julie to bring some breakfast for you guys" He said. Once in the conference room, Julie brought some pancakes, muffins, fruit bowls, orange juice and more stuff. You thanked her. Cassie and you talked about how Cassie was doing in college, eating the food that was given to both of you. 20 minutes later, Julie came in saying that in 5 the Russo's brothers were going to be here. She took everything that was used out of the room. Cassie and you went to the restroom to  clean yourselves. Back in the conference room, as the two of you were walking toward the room you saw Jason and two guys that you guessed were the Russo's brothers. You got there first, they were a little far behind. When they got there, Jason introduce you to them, 

  

"Y/n, Cassie, May I present to you the Russo's brothers. Anthony, Joe this is Y/n Y/l/n and her manager Cassie Ayers" Jason said.  

  

"Nice meeting you Y/n, Cassie" Joe said shaking your hand first then Cassie's. Then Anthony.  

  

"Nice meeting you both" You said. 

  

"Let's take a sit so we can over the contract" Jason said. Making your way toward the chair, you tried to relax. You were nervous that somehow you were going to mess this up. It never came to that. You talked about your needs, your lifestyle, your routine. They went through your pictures, telling you what was your best side. They asked you to show them how flexible you were. You were wearing leggings, so it was easy to show some things. You did splits, you did some yoga positions. They liked it. By the end of the meeting they were talking about what you were going to be earning, around $200 if it was M/F, $300 if it was F/F, $400 if it was any kind of threesome, and $500 for any other kind of hardcore stuffs or foursomes/orgies. You signed the contract. They told you that they were going to be calling for your first real job. You thanked them, they thanked you for choosing them. Jason congratulated you. Cassie was super happy for you. That they you and Cassie celebrated big time. 

  

///4 months later/// 

  

It has been 4 months since you started your debut as a pornstar. After the signing of your contract, 2 weeks later to be exact, Anthony called you telling you that you were going to shot your first movie. You were nervous about it, Cassie was there all the time with you. When it was the time to shot, they explained to you how things were going to go. You met the guy the same day, he was cute and had a nice body. Anthony and Joe told you that your partner was going to be doing some positions were flexibility was required, because the camera needs to capture everything. When it started it was just you introducing yourself to the camera, Y/p/n. The camera guy would ask questions about what you were about to do. He would ask you to show you breast, you'll do it. You had to seduce the camera. After a while of you showing 'the goods' the guy would come over to you, you two would make out, taking each other's clothe off, then oral sex, he would put on the condom, and the sex would being. They told you that if you wanted, you can dirty talk. You liked it, but you thought that it was for the best to take it slow. After doing some positions showing enough, you came, then you would tell you to be on your knees, he would take of the condom, and cum all over your face.  

  

That’s pretty much what happened all the time, you has your fair share of lesbian sex. You weren't gay, so when it came to the acting part it was always about a friend helping out a friend get off. One threesome tough, it was all girls. So far, you weren't complaining. You liked your job, I was fun. You had met a lot of people, Cassie was now your best friend given the fact that you were getting to know each other better. She was going to graduate soon, and was excited to work for the company.  

  

It was a Friday afternoon when you received a call from Jason.  

  

"Hello?" You answered the phone, 

  

"Y/n, it's Jason. Can you come to the office tomorrow morning?" Jason said. 

  

"Yeah, but what is this about?" You said. The only times he called you to his office was if there was any kind of problem or a question about the next job. 

  

"Don't worry, is nothing serious. Can you be here at 10?" He said. 

  

"Yeah 10. okay see you tomorrow" You said. 

  

"Okay great. See you tomorrow" He said before hanging up. 

  

The next morning Cassie and you were at Jason's office at 9:50. Julie let both of you in. Once in his office you saw that the Russos were there. _What is all of this about?_  You entered the room. 

  

"Morning everyone" You said once inside. 

  

"Morning Y/n, Cassie" The guys said. 

  

"Okay now that we all are here, let's talk about the next important event for us" Jason said. This confused you a little. 

  

"The party is next week, we are going like every other year. Are you Jason?" Joe said. 

  

"Yes, I'm going. Do you have your stars that you are going with?" Jason said. This was confusing you and Cassie. Jason noticed that neither of you was following the conversation. 

  

"The party we are talking about is a one year thing, were all producers, directors, celebrities and famous pornstars go to celebrate the industry of porn. Next week is the next party" Jason said. Oh well that explains a lot. 

  

"Okay so why are we here? Is not like I was invited" You said.  

  

"Right, but you are going. Both of you. Y/n will you come with me to party? We are supposed to bring 2 stars from our channel, and I'm choosing you as mine. Will you come?" Joe said.  _Well damn!_

  

"Of course I'll go. But how is Cassie supposed to get in?" You said. 

  

"That’s where I come in. Cassie, would you like to come with me? You don't have to say yes" Jason said. _She better say yes!_

"Yes, sure. But what exactly are we supposed to wear? Because I don’t want to look to fancy or to casual" Cassie said.  

  

"Don’t worry about that. Julie is taking you both shopping, she is going to help you pick your dress" Jason said. 

  

"Really? You don’t have to involve Julie, we can go by ourselves. She probably doesn’t want to spend the day with us" You said. 

  

"Don’t worry, I asked, she is okay with it. So tomorrow at 11 the car is going to pick you up at your apartment" Jason said. 

  

"Okay, so we got everything handle?" Anthony said. 

  

"Yeah, we do. Thanks for coming" Jason said.  

  

"Okay then, see you Jason Saturday. Girls, see you Monday" Joe said before leaving the office with Anthony. 

  

"Bye" You and Cassie said. 

  

"Okay girls, thanks for coming too. I have to run, my mother is at the airport. I’ll be seeing you Saturday" Jason said while you guys made your way to the door. 

  

"Bye Jason, See you" Cassie and you said. 

  

The next day, Cassie, Julie, and you were buying the dress for the party. You couldn’t find a nice dress, neither could Cassie. Julie said that she had gone through the same thing couple of year back. She took you both to so many nice places that you were wondering if you had enough to pay the dress. It took you almost half of the day to find the right dress, but you found it. At the time to pay for it, it surprised you when Julie said that Jason was going to pay for it. Cassie and you tried to tell her that she told him that it wasn’t necessary. You both lost the battle. After that, shoes and jewelry were required. By the end of the day you were all tired. You thanked Julie and called Jason for the same reason. You two were so tired that neither of you realized that there was a message left in the voicemail of the house phone. After each of you took a nice shower you both ate pizza, and went to bed. The next day you found out that Cassie's ex-boyfriend tried to call her. She had blocked his number on her phone.  

  

The week went by fast. It was finally Saturday. Cassie and you were ready by 8 and the party was at 9. There was a knock on the door, It was Jason, and Joe. They were wearing really nice tuxes.  

  

"Cassie, Y/n, you both look gorgeous. Are you ready ladies?" Jason said.  

  

"Thanks and yes" You said. Joe gave you his arm to hold. Cassie locked the door. Once inside the limousine, you were greeted by Anthony and his date. You've seen her before, she was also a pornstar. Her real name was Sandy. She has been working with the Russos for 3 years now. On your way to the party, the conversation was about who will end up changing channels or going to big companies. This events was always a good place to make friends with famous people, if they wanted they could make you a big deal. You were wondering if the people from Avengers were going to be there.  

  

When you finally arrived to the party, Joe told you be ready for the flashlights. You were confused for a seconds, but soon realized what he was talking about. There was a huge amount of paparazzis taking pictures of everyone. You took so many pictures that you really felt like a big star. When all that was done, you went inside the building. The amount of people was ridiculous. Some many famous people! Joe and took you to a table where all of you were going to sit. Cassie look so amazed that she barely hear when Jason asked if she wanted a drink. People came to say hi to the Russos and Jason. They would introduce you to them when they asked for their dates, they already knew Sandy. They would tell you from what channel they come from, or owned. You even met famous people like, Chris Pine, Stan Lee, Ryan Gosling, even Megan Fox was there. You met more people than that. The night was amazing. You were all drinking when someone said Jason's and the Russo's name at loud,  

  

"Tony Stark, we were wondering where you were" Jason said standing up. 

  

"Sorry for not coming sooner, but people were trying to talk to me about always wanted to join the Avengers" Tony laughed. So did the other. That's when you realized that he was the short guys you saw talking with Captain the day of your interview. 

  

"So I'm guessing these two ladies are your dates? Where is Julie, I really wanted to ask her for a dance" Tony said. 

  

"She couldn't come, her boyfriend was going to take her out. My date is Cassie" Jason said. Cassie stood up, Tony grabbed her hand and gave it a light kiss.  

  

"And this is Y/n, my date for the night" Joe said. You stood up too, he did the same thing to your hand. 

  

"Wow, is nice seeing new people at this parties. I was getting tired of seeing the same old faces" He said laughing. 

  

"No offense Sandy" He added. 

  

"None taken Stark. Did you bring someone with you or alone?" She said taking a sip of her drink. 

  

"Yes I did bring someone, I think you remember Pepper? She was talking with someone. Also I don’t know where my people are" Tony said. Not shortly after he said that, a red headed girl came, 

  

"Hi everyone, sorry for interrupting" The girl said.  

  

"We were just talking about you. I can't believe that you are actually here. I thought I was going to see some new girl, but I guess you are not another girl" Sandy said. _Is it me or she is being a little rude?_

  

"Well, he can't take anyone else. I would kick him out of the house" She said laughing. You all laughed. 

  

"Tony! There you are, we were looking for you. Hi everyone, sorry for interrupting" A guy said. He looked rather familiar to you. You looked at Cassie, and she looked at you. Behind him were coming more people. That’s when both of you realized who he was, or who they were.  

  

"Well, looks like everyone needs a piece of me tonight. So what do you all need?" Tony said. 

  

"Well, we really weren't looking for you at first, but those girls from last year's party were making our way so we decided to come here and escape them. They did freak us out last year" the guy you knew as 'Soldier' said. 

  

"Yikes. Okay then, let me introduce you to the new girls. This beauty is Cassie, Jason's date, and this other beauty is Y/n, Joe's date. Still trying to understand how this two got so lucky" Tony said receiving a light pinch form Pepper afterward. 

  

"Hi, James Barnes, nice meeting you two" He said stepping in.  

  

"I'm Natasha Romanoff, and this blushing mass of muscle is Steve Rogers" Said the beautiful 'widow'. Next to her 'Cap'. He was indeed blushing. 

  

"Hello" That is all he said. Smiling. 

  

/////////// 

  

The rest of the night was spent talking about future works. You had find out that the Russos worked most of their times as directors for their movies. They were a lot of people involve in one movie. By the end of the night you had everyone's phone number, even Stark's. Tony had asked you and Cassie how you two ended up working for the Russos. You explain about how you ended up being a pornstar, Cassie explain how she wasn’t. When it was time to leave, Tony said that he would be seeing you more often. You didn’t knew what that meant. Did ask either. When you were home, you thanked Joe for making this night happened, he said that you deserved it for being a great worker. You took a long ass shower, and went to bed at 4:45 AM. You didn’t wake until 3:20 PM. Cassie didn’t go to class that day. You didn’t know how that night was going to change your life as a pornstar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is up!!! if you follow me on Tumblr you know that I'll be posting every friday if possible. If i don't post on friday's I'll be posting on Saturdays. well Enjoy!!

It has been a month since the party, and since you saw them. You had learn their real names, Cap's real name was Steve, Widow's was Natasha, and the Soldier's was James but his friends called him Bucky. After the party you've gotten to see more of Tony Stark. He has been showing at some of your work places, and at the Jason's office. You asked Joe why he was coming a lot lately, and he said it was because '' he is talking about the new projects in hand''.  

  

You were done shooting a scene when Jason appeared asking for you and Cassie,  

  

"Morning Joe, Anthony. Can I talk to Y/n and Cassie? If they are not busy that is" Jason said. 

  

"Morning, we just finished shooting. I'll get them" Joe said before going to your changing room. 

  

You were taking a shower, and Cassie was sitting on the couch outside the bathroom when she heard a knock on the door, 

  

"Y/n? Cassie? Can I come in?" Joe said from the other side of the door. 

  

"Yeah, come in!" Cassie said. 

  

"Y/n is taking a shower, do you need her?" Cassie said. 

  

"Yeah, you too. He wants to talk to you both, don’t know why" Joe said. 

  

"Okay, I'll tell her to hurry. Give us 10 minutes and we'll be out" Cassie said to Joe. 

  

"Okay, and tell Y/n that the scene was great" Joe said before leaving, closing the door behind him. 

  

Couple seconds later after Joe had left, you came out of the bathroom, 

  

"Where you talking to someone?" You said. Towel wrapped around your body, and hair. 

  

"Yeah, It was Joe. Jason is here and wants to talk to us, so hurry up. By the way Joe said that the scene was great" Cassie said. 

  

"Why would Jason need from us? And did you see Stark? I heard someone said that he was here again but didn’t talk with the Russos" You said.  

  

"No I didn’t see him. Now hurry or you want me to dress you up?" Cassie said giggling while sitting back on the couch with her phone. 

  

/////10 minutes later///// 

  

"Hey girls, sorry I didn’t let you know before that I was coming" Jason said one he saw you and Cassie walking toward him. 

  

"Oh don’t worry, so what do you need us for? Joe said you wanted to talk" You said. 

  

"Yeah, let's go somewhere private, they are many ears around" Jason said. True to be told, a lot of the staff talk about what thing go down in this places. He took you to one of the rooms that the house you were in.   

  

"Okay, as you know Stark has been coming here a lot lately. Not only to talk about his new projects, but also because he wants new people in his channel. What I'm saying is that he wants you, Y/n. he wants you to be part of the channel, and he wants Cassie to be part of his photo department of the channel. He was here today to see one more time before making a decision. That's why I came here without any notice in advance, I didn’t know I was coming. So what do you girls say? Want me to call Stark so we can make the deal? Or want to think it over?" Jason said. You were standing there. Motionless. So was Cassie.  

  

"Girls?" Jason said. Smirk on his face. 

  

"Uh? Sorry, did you just say that Tony Stark wants me and Cassie to work for him, his channel?" You said. Cassie just nodded her head. 

  

"Yes. He wants both of you, and he is really picky so this is huge in my point of view" Jason said. 

  

"OH MY GOD!!! This is GREAT!! Cassie!! This is not a joke! God I'm going to faint" You said taking a sit. This were huge news for you. You became part of the industry because of that channel, but never really thought of actually working there. 

  

"So I take that a yes to for the deal" Jason said. 

  

"YES!" You and Cassie said at the same time. 

  

"Okay, I'll call Stark" Jason said. Once outside he heard you and Cassie squeal, making laugh fondly. 

  

//// 2 days later//// 

  

You and Cassie were entering a big building. It was what Tony called ' Stark Tower' and what the others called ' Avengers Tower', because they all lived there. If you wanted though.  A tall British guy came up to you and Cassie once you were in what you guessed was the reception.  

  

"Hello, my name is Jarvis, and I'm guessing you are Miss Y/l/n and Miss Ayers?" Jarvis said.  

  

"Hello, yeah we are. Mr. Stark wanted us to come by today so we can close a deal" You said. _God that accent is something else!_

  

"I'm aware. Please follow me" Jarvis said. You looked at Cassie. The girl was daydreaming. You knew she had a weak spot for British guys, or guys with foreign accents in general. He took you to Tony's office which was on the 2nd floor. Jarvis knocked on the door before entering the room. 

  

"Mr. Stark, Miss Y/l/n and Ayers are here" Jarvis said. 

  

"Thank you Jarvis. Please ladies come in" Tony said. 

  

"Should I bring something to drink or are you going to use your special reserve Mr. Stark?" Jarvis said. 

  

"No need Jarvis, this is a special occasion" Tony said. 

  

"Okay Sir. Excuse me" Jarvis said, leaving the place. 

  

"Am I the only one that feels giddy about this? I haven't felt this excited about a contract since Natasha" Tony said. The guy was something else, and you both were starting to realize it. Which made both of you giddy. 

  

"We are excited too. I never thought that I was going to get an offer from a channel this big" You said. 

  

"Yeah, and I never thought I was actually going to end up getting an offer at all" Cassie said making you laugh. 

  

"Well opportunities are big here. So I already know about you Y/n, so let's talk about you, Cassie for a minute. What exactly can you do with the camera?" Tony said, become a serious version of himself. 

  

"Mainly photography, but I can also edit videos, and more if required. Recording is not something I do a lot, so I wouldn't say I'm an expert in that matter. Photography is my strongest for sure" Cassie said. 

  

"That's good to know. How about this? You are going to the new main photo shooter, so you get to take pictures while the guys are doing their job, and when we get to do the new issue of the magazine, also the photo shoots that we do for the website, which you will get to edit alongside the main staff of the website?" Tony said. He was giving Cassie an important job. She was not only a newbie, but the boss of someone. She had gotten promoted already. 

  

"God, I like that idea. I'm in" Cassie said. Tony handed her a contract and a pen. 

  

"Read it first so you know every detail, now Y/n. You know what I'm going to ask, so I won't ask, but I want you to tell me when can you be ready to start working? And tell me what have you done so far so we can make the schedule easier on you with what are you more related to" He said. 

  

"Okay, so I can start working once you want me to. The things I've done so far are pretty basic, I've done F/F twice, no threesomes of any kind that I can think of, and there is anal sex. So yeah, I think that is all" You said.  

  

"Okay, so we can start working in a week. You have to meet the rest of the guys, and one more thing, this is for both of you. Would like to live here or do you want to live in your current apartment? You don’t have to pay for anything unless for the thing in your room that is" Tony said. You and Cassie looked at each other. The place that Cassie had was now hers thanks to her dad. But she was thinking of buying a new house for her, and you were thinking of renting her apartment.  

  

"I can rent the apartment to college kids, I'm going to accept that offer" Cassie said. Tony gave her another paper for the living arrangements. 

  

"I'm also accepting that offer. I guess we are about to be living here" You said, thinking that if you said it at loud would make it sound real. It still didn't. 

  

"Good. So here is your contract you can both take your time reading it. I'm going to take you know somewhere more comfortable so you can do it at ease" Tony said. He took you to a big living room. It had a big Plasma, a big couch, and a nice view to the city. There was a big set of stairs that took to some of the rooms on the floor. He told you were the main kitchen was, and said that if either of you needed something, to call Jarvis. He had a lunch date with Pepper.  

  

You were both reading your contracts, both commenting and exchanging information about it. You were both still believing that this was a big bad joke, but it wasn't. You both had already sign the one saying that you agreed to the living arrangements. Cassie signed her contract first. Then you. You were both going to look for Jarvis when the elevator doors opened an Tony came in with Pepper. 

  

"Hi girls, Tony was telling a about the biggest deal he was about to make" Pepper said. She gave you a big hug telling you both 'Welcome to the family".  

  

"Thank you, and yeah, the deal is actually sealed. We just sign the contract a couple of minutes ago" You said. 

  

"Really, we should celebrate! How about we meet at that new restaurant that everyone has been meaning to go? I should call to make a reservation right now, if they know is for Tony they would make a big fuss about it, so I making it under his name. I'm so excited for the both of you, becoming part of this family is something that doesn’t happen often" She said before rushing to Tony's office. 

  

"Well I guess she is excited about having more girls here. So the deals are sealed, you can girls go get ready for the dinner. I have to tell the rest of the team about the great news. I'll tell Jarvis to take you home" Tony said.  

  

"Thanks Mr. Stark for everything" Cassie said. 

  

"No problem, and you can call me Tony" He said before leaving. 

  

Jarvis took both of you home, you got a text from Pepper saying at what time was the reservation and where. You were both so excited that both of you couldn’t stop talking about it. You both wanted to tell your parents about the great news, but you knew that neither set of parents were going to react okay once they find out where exactly where it was everything happening. So neither of you called. 

  

/////////// 

  

Tony had sent you a text saying that he was going to pick you up, and Cassie. 20 minutes later, he was outside knocking on the door. There was a black 2017 Jaguar XJ outside the apartment. The ride to the restaurant was really fast. Once there you the big entrance of the restaurant. Cassie and you were trying hard not to look so fascinated by it, but failed miserably. You both followed Tony inside. The ambiance of the place was really different, you had googled the place and it said that it was a 40s themed restaurant. The music was relaxing but at the same time it made you want to dance with someone. You were taken to the back of the place where tables had to be put together, it was really nice. You and Cassie took a sit closer to the head of the last table, which was the furthest one. Tony asked for a couple of wine bottles, you all talked about how beautiful the place was, except for Tony. After a couple of minutes Tony stood up, and you saw that the rest of the people that was supposed to be there was coming toward the table. You were greeted by new people that you recognized from some of the videos in the Avengers website. They all greeted Tony and then Tony presented you both to them. 10 minutes later and everyone was sitting drinking a glass of wine.  

  

"Thank you for all of you cancelling plans to come to this dinner. You all think you came here to just have a big nice dinner, but actually you all here to celebrate two of the biggest contracts I've done in my career. Why you ask? I'll tell you. The contracts, believe it or not, are going to help us in not losing views or content. Some of the staff was giving information and some of our ideas to several channels that we have now come to call enemies. One of the people that are going to be in charge of the photography department is Miss Cassie Ayers. Today she became part of our big team. She is going to be leaving in the tower soon alongside us. She is going to be now taking photos of all of you during work, and more. Now the other contract is different from Cassie's. The other contract is for Miss Y/n Y/l/n, she is going to be soon working with some of you. I know that we don't get new people as much, but I want you all to be nice for once, except for Steve, to this ladies and make them feel good. So I want you all to raise your glasses and cheer for a great future of the company, and for this amazing ladies" Tony said raising his glass. Everyone raised there glass some looking at you and Cassie with little smiles, others big ones and other with no emotions at all. 

  

"Cheers" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! leave comments if you want to see certain character first. leave kudos!! <3 <3 <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut!!! for my romanogers!! <3 <3 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!! Thanks for being so patient with me! tomorrow afternoon the other chapter would be up! Enjoy! 
> 
> some smut in this chapter. the scene is taken from CATWS. if you recognize the scene leave it in the comments and also I'm going to be starting to write the smut where you are involved so if you want me to write someone of you liking after the first one that is going to be post tomorrow let me now! 
> 
> now really enjoy!

 

The dinner was interesting, getting to know the rest of the group was hard when some of them seem like they hated yours and Cassie's guts. After the dinner you and Cassie actually made a list of the people that seem nice to you and those who looked murderous. On the good list was Steve, Bucky, Sam, Scott, Wanda, Pietro, Peter P, Peter Q, Clint, Thor, Bruce, Jarvis, Rhodey, Peggy, Maria, and Phil. Not all of them were ponrstars, some of them were like tech guys, but they have been there even before The Avengers. Now the people that seem to hate both of you was shorter; Nick, Gamora, Sharon, and Loki. They just scared you or they just seem like idiotic people *cough* Sharon *cough*. Nat, and T'Challa just seemed indifferent. Although, Steve kept on saying that Nat needs time to trust people, and that  T'Challa was just being him.  

  

 Jason gave you both his blessing when he heard about the deal. He was happy for both of you. In 2 days you were out of Cassie's apartment and living in the Tower. Everything was still feel like it was all fake, being there was so unrealistic. Your room was next to Cassie's, you shared floor with Clint, and Peter. There were two Peters, Parker and Quill, so they had nicknames for them, well at least for Parker. They called him Spidey, because of his fictional name, and because he was the youngest member, he was 19. It has been a roller coaster since you decided to give porn a try, and you so don't regret it.  

  

After you and Cassie were settle in, Tony started telling that you needed to see what you would like to start with. Cassie had the job to take pictures of the guys during work, and behind the scenes. She wasn't complaining. What you had to do was pretty self explanatory, watch, and tell. That meant, watch everyone doing their jobs, and tell Tony if that is something willing to do. So far you were fine with everything.  

  

The first time you saw a porno live was with Steve, and Nat. You knew that Steve at the time to work became someone dominant, power radiated from him. But when you saw him that day, you couldn't believe that the guy that once was too afraid to talk to you at a party, can be such a good 'Captain'. 

  

It was time to shot Steve's and Nat's Scene. Tony told you to sit close to him so if you had something to say, so he was the only to hear you. Cassie next to you. You were in the studio where most of the "missions" happened. Steve was wearing his costume. Nat was wearing her whole costume too. The scene consisted on a secret mission Natasha had to do, while he was clueless about it trying to save some hostages. It was supposed to be angry sex.  

  

"and…action!" Joe said. 

  

Steve entered the room pushing the extra and knocking him with one punch. 

  

"Well, this is awkward" She said clearly not meaning it. 

  

"What are you doing?" Steve said sounding a bit angry. 

  

"Backing up the hard drive. It's a good habit to get into" She said still typing something on the computer. 

  

"Rumlow needed your help. What the hell are you doing here?" Steve said sounding angrier than before. He got closer to her and saw what she was doing, 

  

"Your saving S.H.I.E.L.D. Intel" 

  

"Whatever I can get my hands on" She said. 

  

"Our mission is to rescue hostages" He said. His patience cutting short. 

  

"No, that's you mission, and you've done it beautifully" She said a bit mockingly. She was going to walk past him, when he grab her arm,  

  

"You just jeopardized this whole operation" He said seriously. 

  

"I think that's overstating things" She said making Steve snap. 

  

"You are supposed to listen to me, I'm the leader on this mission, and I'm going to punish you for being disobedient" He said to her in a deep voice.  

  

"What, Cap? Are you going to spank me for being a bad girl?" Nat said  jokingly. 

  

"That's exactly what I'm going to do and more" He said before pushing her to the closest flat surface, which happened to be the computer desk. He sent everything to the floor. He pressed Natasha on her belly, he leaned down and said, 

  

"I'm going to make you cry out, I want you to count every time I smack you hard, understood?" He said in a commanding voice.  

  

"Yes" She said. She looked excited for what was to come. 

  

"Yes, what?" He said pulling her head up by her hair. 

  

"Yes, Captain" She said.  

  

"Good, now count" He said, giving her a hard smack on her right cheek making her Yelp. 

  

"One" another hard smack. Her catsuit making the sound louder. 

  

"Two" he gave her 10 hard smacks, 5 on each cheek. After he was done smacking her ass, he started massaging her ass. 

  

"Now, the second part of your punishment" He said pulling her up and turning her around and without any warning ripping her catsuit open. 

  

"Ahh, Captain!" She said Yelping surprised. Her breasts were out, and Steve attacked them by sucking on the nipples. Natasha moaned. He did this for couple of seconds before turning her around and pressing her on the desk again. This time he ripped only the back revealing Nat's ass and wet pussy.  

  

"This is turning you so much, is it? You like how rough I am with you?" He said but never really expecting and answer, because he gave one long lick from what he could reach of her clit to her asshole, making Natasha moan and throw her head back. 

  

"Oh God, that feels amazing. I thought you were going to punish me" She said. Steve stood up and pressed her to the desk, and said, 

  

"Oh, you are going to be punish. You are not allow to come until I say so, and if you come without permission, well, you are not going to like it. But you probably will" He said in a husky but still commanding voice. 

  

He turned her around and made her sit on the desk, he pulled her in so the camera could see everything. He bent down and licked each nipple once before attacking her so wanting sex. She was holding  onto Steve's blonde hair for dear life, moaning like crazy.  

  

"Do you want to cum? You want to explode don’t you? Don’t cum yet, and that’s an order" He said while fingering her with his index finger, then he added two more, while sucking hard on her clit. Natasha was screaming, begging him to let her cum,  

  

"Cum" with that Natasha came hard, squirting all over Steve. He held her until she was down from her high. He kissed her before saying,  

  

"On your knees" She obeyed him. Once on her knees, Steve started to unzipped his pants, letting free his hard, big thick cock.  

  

"Fuck, your huge Cap" Nat said, her voice sounding a little sore. 

  

"I know, now suck" He said, smirk on his face. She grabbed his hard member before starting to suck hard, almost deep throating him. Saliva was coming out of the sides on Nat's mouth.  

  

"Fuck" Steve said. He grabbed her head, and started to fuck her mouth making Natasha gag a couple of time. He was now hitting Nat's throat with every thrust. 

  

"Fuck! Want me to come in your mouth or tits?" He said after he pulled out and started to stroke himself before cumming in Nat's mouth by accident.

  

"I want you in my mouth, Cap. Please" She said. He wasted no time on putting his cock back on her mouth making her moan. With a loud groan, Steve came inside her mouth. When he pulled out Nat opened her mouth while the camera record how she still had his cum and then swallowed it. After she swallowed his cum, Steve pulled her up, 

  

"Now get ready to leave" Steve said zipping his pants. 

  

"Wait, what? You ripped my catsuit! How the fuck you expect me to leave" She said angry at him. 

  

"Punishment number 3, your fault for being disobedient" He said smirk on his face. 

  

"Fuck you Captain" She said. 

  

"If you keep this attitude, soon you will" He said before carrying the 'unconscious' extra. 

  

"And cut! That's a wrap for today! Good job guys" Anthony said.  

  

"So? Would you be able to do this if I ask you?" Tony said. 

  

"Yes" You said in a little tiny voice. You were so turned on that you knew that you were soaked. 

  

"Okay. Cassie, got some pics?" Tony said. 

  

"Umm, yeah. I got some" Cassie said, also in a tiny voice. 

  

"Okay, I gotta go. You can wait for the guys to ask any questions or you can just leave and go home before they do" He said before leaving.  

  

Cassie and you sat there, quietly. She spoke first, 

  

"He really is good at acting. I didn’t think he could be that…that rough" She said. 

  

"I know. Tomorrow we are coming back for another umm, presentation" You said.  

  

"Damn" 

  

For a whole week, you and Cassie went through different kind of sex scenes. After Steve and Nat came Wanda and Clint, they did fuck. You were surprised to see how many positions you can do before cumming. Then it was a threesome with Sharon, Steve, and Peggy. Sharon was Peggy's niece but that didn’t bothered them. They were a couple of years apart. No one had a problem with that. You thought that it was indeed weird, but you knew that they had joined The Avengers without realizing that they were going to be working for the same people. After them was Nat, Steve, and Wanda. Wanda, Sharon, and Nat. Sam, Wanda, and T'Challa. Bucky, and Steve(you were a little surprised to be honest) And last but not least an orgy with Spidey with Wanda and Clint, while on the other side of the couch was Pietro with Gamora and Peter. That week was really something. The days ended with you falling asleep after masturbating. You couldn’t help it.  

  

After the week ended, you have gotten closer to everyone on the good list, and Nat too. You were hanging out in the living room with Cassie, Bucky, Steve, Wanda, Pietro, Nat, and Sam when Tony came in. 

  

"Hey Y/n? Can I talk to you about your schedule real quick?" Tony said. 

  

"Sure" You stood up and walked to away from the rest. 

  

"Okay, so next week I want you on camera. Here is what I have arrange for you if you have any questions let me know before Monday, so I can give you the scripts for the scenes" Tony said before leaving. 

  

"So, when do you start?" Bucky said curious. 

  

"Next week. Is an easy week. One on one mostly" You said. 

  

"Who is going to be the lucky one to get you first?" Pietro said. _This guy cannot be more fuckboy material._  

  

"I know is not you, otherwise Tony would've said something like "Good luck" or "I'm sorry"" You said making everyone laugh. 

  

"Huh" You said once you saw the first person that you had to work with. 

  

"Who is it?" Cassie said. 

  

"It's Bucky".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading remember leave comments of what you want to see yourself with during your sexy scenes *wink**wink*. leaves kudos if you haven't!
> 
> to kill some time you can also read my other stories! just saying... :P


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that i said i was going to post this chapter around 3, then around 8. i'm sorry, really. but here it is! Bucky smut!! hope you like it!. Enjoy!! BTW thanks for those comments! i really appreciate the love!

 

"You make it sound like a bad thing" Bucky said. You didn't mean it like that, but what made it sound like that was the fact that he had a metal arm, and you weren't sure if he had to use it with you.  

  

"Sorry, didn't mean it like that. Is just that I thought for reals I was going to get someone like Peter or Spidey. Guess not" You said. You've told Tony about having one of them because they were funny and you thought you might not feel awkward. Bucky in the other hand, he was a dominant person during sex, more dominant than Steve. It turn you on to no end, but it bothered you that he would actually make you break character. Dumb. 

  

"Why is that? Do you want something gentle? or rough?" Pietro said.  

  

"It doesn't really matter, but it's my first time here and I wanted something that can be fun, to break all kinds of awkwardness. But I guess is going to be a rough first time" You said. 

  

"You bet" Bucky said, he understood the innuendo. 

  

//////Monday//////// 

  

"Okay, so the scene starts with you Y/n entering the apartment, where Bucky is hiding. Then he attacks you like we practiced. After that you Bucky, pin Y/n down on the kitchen counter, and do all the things the scripts has written down. Got it? Okay let's roll" Joe said. 

  

"Y/n, ready?" Anthony said. 

  

"Yeah" You said. 

  

"Bucky?" Anthony said. 

  

"Ready" He said. 

  

"Okay, positions everyone. And…ACTION!" 

  

You open the unlocked door of the apartment, gun in hand. You start walking around looking around looking for any kind of clues of where the Winter Soldier could be hiding. You enter the little living room. Nothing. Making your way to the kitchen, not even one foot in and Bucky attacks you. You point to shot from the floor, but he kicked the gun from your hands. He pulled you up and pinned you against the wall, you kicked his leg making him let go of you. You tried to catch your gun but he had kicked it to the kitchen. He followed suit. Before you could grab the gun he pinned you down on the counter. 

  

"Who are you?" He said growling. 

  

"Someone that wants to help" You said. 

  

"I don’t need you to help me" He said. He pressed against you, making you realize that he had a boner. 

  

"I think you do, when was the last time you fucked someone senseless?" You said in a husky low voice. 

  

"What are you talking about?" He said, your question caught him off guard. 

  

"Come on, I'll help you with what is poking my ass. I'll let you do whatever you want, but with one condition" You said.  

  

"And what would that be, huh?" He said pulling you up and whispering in your ear. 

  

"I want you to use your metal hand" You said. You started to grind on him, his bulge poking you. 

  

"Is that what you want păpușă?" He said.  

  

"Yes, that’s what I want" You said. 

  

"Then you'll have it" He said. He turned you around and ripped the top of your shirt exposing your bare chest. He grabbed them, his cold metal hand doing things that made you wet. He kissed, bit, and licked them. His ability to make you moan with only playing with your breast was amazing. You pushed him away and kneeled down and started to unzip his jeans. You took his big shaft out, giving it a long slow lick from top to bottom making Bucky groan. 

  

"You've got the biggest, fattest cock I have ever seen" You said before wrapping your mouth around his cock. You started slow, but soon you were deepthroating him. 

  

"Ugh, fuck. Yes, suck that fat cock"  He said before starting to fuck you mouth senseless. Saliva coming out of the sides of your mouth. You did gag a couple of times before he pushed you down on his cock. 

  

"Fuck! Stand up, and turn around" He said letting go of your hair. You did as you were told, you breast making contact with the cold surface. He smacked your ass once and hard, making you moan. He ripped your pants off, you black underwear showing, and ripping them off.  

  

"You are soaking wet" He said touching your wet pussy with his metal hand. The cold of it, making you moan, and grind on it. 

  

He kneeled down and started to lick your asshole and rub your clit. He entered one of his metal fingers making you moan, the cold made you shutter but at the same time almost making you cum. That’s how good it felt. He added another finger, fingerfucking you faster. You were already on the verge of cumming. He stopped and stood up and teased your entrance with the tip of his cock. 

  

"Tell me how bad you want this cock" He said in a commanding voice. 

  

"I want it so bad, I want you to fuck me senseless, want you to make me scream and make people know how much I like being fucked with your big fat cock" You moaned. 

  

"Granted păpușă" He said before entering you with one hard, deep thrust.  

  

"Oh fuck! Yes, gosh!" You cried out.  

  

He was fucking you hard, he pulled your hair, pulling you so you could be on your elbows. And so the camera could see your bouncing boobs. You were moaning nonstop, and Bucky was going deeper and deeper. He pulled you up by grabbing you from the neck, he started to kiss your neck, biting, and sucking.  

  

He turned you around, you helped him getting out of his pants while he was taking his shirt off. He looked so hot from where you were standing, well, kneeling. Before doing the next position you grabbed his cock and sucked the tip of it.  

  

He picked you up, so now your legs were wrapped around his waist. Once positioned, he kissed you hard, and started to move inside of you. You bouncing on his cock.  

  

"Fuck, you still tight" He mumbled against your lips. 

  

"I always am, fuck" You said. He was hitting that spot. 

  

"Fuck, I'm going to cum" You moan. 

  

"Cum around this cock" He said, now fucking you harder than before. 

  

"Oh my God! Fuckk" You came so hard that you felt your eyes rolling back. 

  

"Shit" Bucky groan feeling how tighter you got. 

  

He was still moving, but slower, so you could get down from your high. After that, he put you down, and it was time for you to show how flexible you were. He sat you down on the counter, and pushed you down. He bent down and licked your pussy. 

  

"You taste so sweet, do you want to taste yourself?" He said before kissing you on the mouth. You moaned once his lips were on yours. He spread your legs, the sides of your knees were touching the cold surface.  

  

"Fuck" Bucky said. The view of you, all spread, wet, and naked got him even hornier. If that's even possible. With no warning he entered you and started the fuck you once more. This time there was a camera on top of both of you, recording you all spread for Bucky. You started to play with your boobs, one of your hands made its way to your clit. 

  

"Just like that, touch yourself, and cum for me" Bucky said, now moving erratically. He was going to cum . 

  

"Are you going to cum? I want you to cover me with your cum Sergeant, and that's an order" You said with a husky, sexy yet commanding. He growled and looked at you with a face that showed lust, before closing his eyes and pulling out, and cumming all over your stomach and breasts. Now you were looking at the camera sexily. 

  

"Now, you are coming with me Sergeant. Captain has been looking for you, he doesn't know that I'm here. I know that you've been remembering him" You said still lying on the counter. 

  

"And just because Cap wants me, doesn’t mean I want him. There's nothing for me there" He said  

  

"Yes there is" You said. 

  

"And what's that?" He said putting his pants back on. 

  

"Me, you can fuck me anytime you wish. You know, I can be really flexible if required" You said giving a sexy smirk. 

  

"Now that, păpușă, got my interest" He said with a big grin. 

  

"And…CUT!" Anthony said. 

  

"God I'm going to be sore tomorrow" You said standing up. 

  

"You will. Here" He said, handing you a robe. 

  

"Thanks, now if you'll excuse me, I have to clean myself" You said. 

  

////////// 

  

"So, how was it?" Wanda asked. Cassie, Wanda, Peggy, Natasha, and you were sitting on the couch and floor of the living room. Whiskey in hand.  

  

"What?" You ask, taking a sip of your Whiskey. 

  

"Bucky? I heard him talking about how flexible you are" Peggy said. 

  

"Really?, didn’t thought he was the kind that fucked and told" You said. 

  

"Okay before I say something, have any of you three done it with him?" You said.  

  

"Done it 2 times. A threesome with Sam, and another threesome with Sharon" Nat said. 

  

"Once, threesome with Gamora" Wanda said. 

  

"Once, foursome with Loki, and Clint. That was something of another world" Peggy said with a grin. 

  

"So no one has have a one on one with him?" You said. Eyebrow raised. 

  

"I don’t think so. Well besides Steve that is, and that was because people requested it" Nat said. 

  

"So you're telling me that Y/n was the first one, after Steve, to have him all for herself?" Cassie said. She was as surprised as you were. 

  

"Yeah I guess. To be honest with you, he is one of the most liked guys in the website. He doesn't really gets to work one on ones, actually just with Steve. So that’s why we are interested to know how it was. Not having to shared him or anything" Wanda said, filling her glass. Again. 

  

"Well, if you put it like that, I'll tell. He is pretty rough. The metal arm got me a little uncomfortable at first, but he used it, and I'm kind of obsessed with it. Once he saw how flexible I was, he couldn't stop spreading my legs wider, and wider. My knees were touching the counter" You confessed. You felt good bragging about it.  

  

"I know he likes to be in charge. Even when is a threesome or foursome, he needs to have that power. His character requires that, but that is his real way to be. He's confessed" Peggy said. 

  

"Well, at the beginning he was on charge, but I was supposed to be commanding, so when I did towards the end, he growled a little and got rougher. Not complaining" You said. 

  

"Well that’s a first. That guy can be full of surprises" Nat said before standing up. 

  

"Where you going?" Cassie said. 

  

"Well tomorrow is a busy day for me. I have to do a foursome with these two, and Gamora" Nat said. 

  

"Right, forgot about. So who do you have tomorrow?" Wanda said standing up from where she was. 

  

"I think is Spidey. Not sure got to check it before I go to bed" You said. 

  

"Is not him, I have to do a photoshoot tomorrow and Sharon, Peter, Clint, Pietro and him are in it" Cassie said putting the liquor back on the shelf. 

  

"Huh, guess I'm going to surprise myself later" You said making your way to the back of the bar to help Cassie put the glasses back. 

  

"Guess so, well goodnight girls" Peggy said. 

  

"Yeah, night" Nat and Wanda said. 

  

"Night".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me who you want next! if by Wednesday i don't get requests, i'll do Loki, Thor, or T'Challa.
> 
> Leave me some more love ppl!! <3<3<3!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!!! Some Thor smut!!!! this is my first time doing Thor so please leave comments about how it was. also let me know if i should do Steve alone or with someone else. 
> 
> ENJOY!!!!

//////Tuesday////// 

  

 

"Morning, Y/n. So do you know who you working with today?" Cassie said. She was sitting across from you eating her yogurt with fruits. 

  

"Morning, and today I get to work with the one and only Thor. I haven't really talk to him, I'm nervous on how this is going to be. Do you think that I should talk to him before the shoot today?" You said, while looking for a bowl.  

  

"I think you should, Doll. He is a nice guy, and I'm sure he would understand if you feel all awkward before the shoot" Bucky said after entering the kitchen. He was wearing running clothes. 

  

"Morning, and not that I don't want you here or anything, but what are you doing here? Don’t you normally eat at your floor?" Cassie said looking at him like if he was hiding something.  

  

"What? I come here sometimes. Especially if the other kitchen is being used by Natasha and the other to talk about all the guys in the tower" He said grabbing the cereal. 

  

"Okay, don’t really want to know. So you think talking with Thor is a good idea?" You said taking a sit next to Cassie. 

  

"Yeah. I know some things about him, you can ask me before you go to the Gym" Bucky said. 

  

"What? I'm not going to the Gym" You said confused. 

  

"He is in there right now, smart one. He is there with Steve or me every morning. See there, a fact about him" He said. 

  

"Oh, okay. So how long has he been here?, How is his character?, What he likes, hates, loves, and if you know how he does it?" You said. You asked everything so fast, so serious, that not only Bucky was staring at you.  

  

"You do talk fast. Okay, he's been in the industry for almost 7 years. His character is a God from another world, he is a gentleman both in real life and as The prince of Asgard. He likes parties, hates traitors, and loves poptarts. And about how he does it, well, for what I've seen, and heard, he is pretty good and I quote Wanda "He has a fat dick that I would love to ride everyday". God never thought I'll be repeating those words" Bucky said. He had a grimace on his face.  

  

"I think that is good information. Well if you'll excuse me, I have to talk to the guy with the "fat dick"" You said laughing at the face Bucky did after he heard those words again. 

  

"So...I heard that you wouldn't stop talking about Y/n and her flexibility?" Cassie said after she saw you leaving the kitchen. Bucky only looked at her with a smirk on his face. 

  

/////At the Gym///// 

  

"So you get to work with Y/n today? Have you talk to her? Or even try to figure out how you guys are going to do it? I mean you ARE a bag of muscles" Steve said, he was punching his third bag. 

  

"No, haven't talk to her. I was thinking about going to see her before the shoot" Thor said taking a sip of water from his water bottle. 

  

"I think you should, she just started yesterday with Bucky. He really can't get over the back that she can be that flexible" Steve said blushing a little after a picture of you naked and stretching appeared on his mind. 

  

"Well, I'll find out today if he really was telling the truth about that" Thor said, laughing at bit. 

  

"Morning guys!" You said, surprising both guys. 

  

"Y/n? Morning, ugh...are you going to work out?" Steve said. 

  

"No, I came here because I wanted to talk to Thor, if that's okay" You said giving Thor a little smile. 

  

"Actually he wa0s meaning to talk to you, great timing. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take shower. Got work to do" Steve said. 

  

"Okay, bye!" You said. After Steve was gone Thor clean his throat, trying to get your attention. 

  

"So, want to talk about how are we going to be doing it? I'm big, you are small, I don't want to make you uncomfortable" He said. You made a face trying not to laugh. He didn’t know why you were acting like that until he realized that what he had just said sounded a bit dirty. 

  

"Sorry, didn’t mean it like that" He said while laughing a bit. 

  

"It's okay, but if you say that in front of Wanda, I feel like she would agree on that with you" You said laughing. And so did he.  

  

  

/////At the Studio//// 

  

"Okay, let's go back on more time before we shoot the last scene. So Thor, you come in while Y/n is taking a shower, thinking that is Loki because he said that he needed a shower before and so you thought that was him. You both say your lines and we start. Understood?" Joe said. You all nodded. 

  

"Good. Positions" Joe said. You took off the wrapped towel around your body. Turning the water on once more. 

  

"And ACTION!"  

  

"Brother? You were not supposed to leave my side" Thor said entering the bathroom, not aware of your nakedness. 

  

"What?...Oh God! Thor?! What are you doing here?!" You said surprised to see him there. Covering what you could, even though the windows were just glass. 

  

"Lady Violet! For the love Odin! I was looking for my brother" Thor said, using your nickname. He was just standing there with a confused face. 

  

"Why are you looking at me like that? Never seen a woman naked and taking a shower?" You asked smirking. 

  

"No, I mean I have, I'm a price. The ladies used to do this with me. Is just that I've never seen one taking a nice bath, and…touching herself" He said. He was still staring at you. What he said was true. You were touching yourself. 

  

"Really? So you've bathed with many women, but never seen them pleasuring themselves? Want to see one up close?" You said. Now uncovering you naked body, exposing yourself to him. You started to touch your breast.  

  

"Uhh…I…Lady Violet, I couldn’t possibly…" He stammered. 

  

"Come on, isn't your duty as a prince and future king, to help others in need? And I'm need. Of a release" You said seductively, now touching more of you. 

  

"As you please, my lady" Thor said now grinning. 

  

"Take your clothes off and come join me" You said. He did as told, good thing that he wasn’t wearing his whole gear. In a minute he was on his tight underwear. His bulge now very visible.  

  

"Come on, get in here" You said making your way to open the sliding door. He took off his underwear, revealing his manhood. He entered the shower, he was super tall, and the water was splashing his back. You grabbed his cock and started to slowly stroke him, 

  

"Gosh, your so big. Can't wait to put it in my mouth" You said. Now stroking a bit faster. 

  

"Ugh, why wait?" He groaned. Your didn’t kneel, but instead you had to squad to reach his cock. You wasted no time, you licked from the bottom to the tip of his cock making him groan. He was making some obscene noises, and were making you wet on a certain area.  

  

"Touch yourself" He said half groan/moan. You did as told. Now you were trying to fit everything in your mouth. You relaxed your throat and proceeded to deepthroat him. You reached the base of his cock. You lasted 3 seconds before you were almost dying. But the sensation of you gaging and needing air turned you on even more.  

  

"Fuck!" Thor said feeling how your throat tighten around his cock. He helped you stand up. He picked you up with no trouble. He pressed you against the cold wall. He did something that caught you off guard. He pushed you up until your pussy was in front of his face. Which means you were almost touching the ceiling. He wasted no time on sucking on your clit making you gasp. 

  

"Fuck yes!" You said. You were holding on his hair for dear life, moaning, and trying not to scream every time he bit slightly on your clit.  

  

He was shaking his head, making his beard scratch your inner thighs and you loved it.  

  

"Mmmm, Gosh I'm going to cum! Fuck yes!" You said your grip on his hair tightening and your legs shaking as you came hard. He held you there until you were breathing normally again. He put you on your feet. He turned you around, and whispered on your ear, 

  

"Tell me what you want, and I might give it to you" He said in a husky voice while pushing a finger slowly in your asshole. 

  

"I want you to fuck me hard in my tight little ass. I want you to make me cum, then I want you to fuck my pussy hard" You said. 

  

"I will make you scream" He said before he entered your asshole in one swift motion. You moaned loudly. He was stretching you so good. He started slow but soon picked up pace once he finally managed to get in a not so uncomfortable position. Because let's get real, you are a smurf next to him.  

  

He was fucking you hard, and rubbing your clit hard. You were in so much pleasure. You were screaming 'Fuck Yes' and "Fuck that asshole'.  

  

"Fuck! I'm going to cum again! Goshh, shit, that feels amazing! Yessss!!" You screamed as you came hard once more on Thor's hand. He slowed down before turning you around and picking you up once you were back to this world.  

  

"Hold those bars" He said. You grabbed onto the bars that had a little cloth on each bar.  

  

"Ready to keep screaming?" He said in a low sexy voice. And before you could answer, he was inside you. Stretching another tight hole. You could've cum just by feeling him fill you. He had no mercy once inside. He opened your legs almost making you do a split on the air. He was groaning and muttering 'fuck'. He started to literally make you bounce so hard that your breast were hurting a bit. You a were mess of moans, breathing was becoming a hard task. Your mind was gone to a place where you could only find pleasure. He was close, and so were you. 2 more thrusts and you came for the third time. 

  

"Fuck I'm going to cum" He said. He pulled out, and put you down. You went to your knees waiting for him to cum on your face. 

  

"Ugh, fuck" He grunted before cum shot went to your face and opened mouth. The camera catching it all. 

  

"Well, guess that I have to shower once more" You said after swallowing the cum that got in your mouth. 

  

"Guess now we do" He said out of breath. 

  

"CUT!!! That was amazing guys! Go take a shower guys. We are done with the scene. Great job" Anthony said. 

  

"Gosh, it's only been you and Bucky and I feel like I been fucking for a week already" You said cleaning your face with the still running water.  

  

"Well, at least you are going to sleep well tonight" Thor said before giving you a towel. You grabbed it after turning the water off. 

  

"Indeed I will".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know who do you want to see on later chapters!!! or if you even want me to write a prompt that you have. thanks for reading! leaves kudos and comments!!!
> 
> Adios!


	8. NEWS!!!!!

_Hey guys! thanks for the love that the story is receiving! I'm not going to be updating tomorrow or Saturday. why? because i have exams next week and i have to study, make 2 presentations, study for 2 English, french, and math. ~~senior year is actually killing, and I'm still in HS.~~ i promise that next Friday 2 chapter are going to be up. the first one is going to be Steve, and the other one **i want you guys to please tell me if i should make it a threesome (F/M/M; F/F/M or F/F/F) and tell me what the other two ppl should be. **_

**_Thanks for understanding!_ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!!! Some Steve smut. 
> 
> Later today the threesome chapter! you all have been asking for F/M/M = Reader/Bucky/Steve  
> and that is what the next chapter is going to be! tell me what you think of this chapter tho! and leave me comments for what do you want to see next! 
> 
> ENJOY!

 

////Wednesday morning//// 

  

"Y/n? Are you okay?" Cassie said to you.  

  

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine" You said looking at her like nothing was wrong. 

  

"Then why do you keep spacing out on me? Do you want to talk about something? And if you don’t tell me you know that I won't stop asking you about it" She said looking at you with an 'I'm serious face'. 

  

"It's nothing to worry about. It’s more like a me thing, but I'll tell you because I really feel like I'm going crazy!" You said before turning fully toward her. 

  

"Okay so you know that today I have to do a scene with Steve. Sharon is supposed to see everything and after we are done she needs to enter and be all bitchy about it, right? Okay, but that’s not bothering me! What bothering me is the fact that she legit hates me! She has been looking at me like I'm some kind of threat to her or something. I don’t know why, but she has been like that ever since that fancy dinner. Am I crazy or something? Is just me that is seeing that? Tell me I'm not crazy" You said looking at her with a pleading face. 

  

"You are not" Someone said from the main kitchen door. 

  

"Peggy! Didn't hear you coming in. I uh, I'm sorry" You said looking apologetic.  

  

"It's okay. And you are not crazy. She legit hates you because she feels threaten by you" She said taking a sit in front of both of you. 

  

"What you mean? Why does she feel threaten?" You said. 

  

"I think you two already know that she likes Steve, right?" She said. 

  

"Yeah, she makes it pretty obvious" Cassie said. 

  

"Okay, so before you came here, there was this girl that was part of the team, and she liked Steve. He was also starting to like her, and Sharon knew this because she overheard the guys talking about it one day. They are not dating or anything, but she feels like Steve likes her, but is to shy to make a move. She was even jealous of Natasha, still is but she is scared of her. The thing is she got the other girl in trouble, getting her fired within her first week. She is really sneaky. Good thing she doesn’t know that Steve and I were a couple before she tagged along" She said looking at you. 

  

"So you're telling me that she is jealous, and being overprotective of something that is not hers or no one for that matter? Okay I'm sorry, but that girl got some problems" You said looking a bit annoyed. 

  

"I know. She gets it from her mother. Now, are you excited that you get to be with Cap today? You know he can get pretty rough, right? Well, if you say 'Yes Sir' instead of 'Yes Cap' you will drive him wild. He is really dominant when the time is right. Well got go, Clint and Gamora are waiting for me, Bye!" Peggy said before leaving the kitchen. 

  

"Bye. Well, now I know that Sharon is a jealous bitch and that I'm going to enjoy even more being watch by her while I fuck Steve. God bless Peggy!" You said. You laughed making Cassie laugh too. 

  

"Girl, you are crazy" She said laughing. 

  

/////at the studio or just one of the floors that I call the studio///// 

  

"And…CUT!" Joe said. 

  

"Okay guys! We are done with the first scenes. Now Sharon, remember you leave then come back after Steve says 'I don’t know about that', and I'm changing the last scene, so Sharon you don't enter the room after they're done just say something along the lines of 'Bucky won't like this' and take a picture or video, okay? Now, Steve you know your lines and what to do. Y/n so do you. One more thing, dirty talk. Before, during, and after. Understood?" Joe said. 

  

"Yes". "Yes". "Yes". 

  

"Okay, everyone on their marks. And….ACTION!" Anthony said. 

  

"Thanks Cap for everything. Remember, training room at 6. don’t let the newbies down" Sharon said smiling. 

  

"Never. Later agent" Steve replayed smiling a bit too. 

  

"Bye" She said leaving the living room. 

  

"Bye" He said taking a sit on the couch. Reports in hand. Once you saw that she was gone, you entered the room, 

  

"Cap?" You said.  He turned your way when he heard you say his name. 

  

"Huh? Oh hey Violet. Do you need something?" He said. His eyes traveling to every part of your body. You were wearing your gym clothes. A really nice crop top, with a pair of leggings that were up to your knees. You were showing so much skins, and he liked what he was seeing. 

  

"As a matter of fact I do. I was on my way to the gym, but I have a problem. And I want you to help me with my little problem" You said walking toward him. Stopping just in front of him. He was wearing a white tight shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants. He looked perfect with those with shirts. Those were the best and worst thing that he had on his wardrobe.  

  

"Uh, and what is possibly bothering you this much? I mean enough to make you don’t want to go to the gym, and ask for my help?" He said. 

  

"Well, ever since I saw you, my dreams turned into wet dreams. And now masturbating doesn’t really fulfills me like you'll do. So I was wondering, if you were willing to help me out on that? Because I'm really horny, and seeing you wearing those tight shirts are not helping me forget about it" You said biting your bottom lip, looking at him with some pleading eyes. 

  

"Well, I don’t know about that. I thought Bucky had those needs covered" He said.  

  

Sharon came back stopping at the door frame, and hiding once she heard Steve talk. She was peeping. 

  

"We are not dating, but that doesn’t mean that we can't fuck when he feels horny or I feel horny. And no need for him to find out. It can be our little secret" You said sitting on his lap. Your legs wrapping his legs. You started grinding a little. You left his cock twitch, rubbing your inner thigh.  

  

"Come on. I know you've been checking me out. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be making a move on you. Also, you can get rid of what is poking my inner thigh. I know you're dying to put me on my knees and telling me to suck that cock. Is that what you want Cap? You want my hot mouth around that cock of yours?" You said grinding harder enjoying the feeling of his cock twitching everytime you said something dirty to him.  

  

"On your knees, Violet" He said in a husky, but yet commanding voice. You wasted no time on getting off his lap and kneeling in front of him eager of what to come. He pulled his sweats down, taking them off completely. His member stood high and proud. He was bigger and thicker that Bucky, and Bucky was huge. 

  

"Good girl, now come closer. I want you to suck on this cock until I tell you to stop. Understood?" He said. 

  

"Yes Captain" You said. Your eyes on his cock all the time. You have been really craving for this. Your hands were not even covering all of his girth. You were wondering how Nat, or even Bucky managed to fit this on their mouth, and holes. Only the thought made you wetter.  

  

You gave a lick from the bottom to the tip, making him groan. You sucked on his tip first, tasting his pre-cum. You moaned at the feeling of him twitching in your hands and mouth. You were slowly swallowing him. You were half way down before gagging and pulling out. 

  

"Fuck you are big" You said taking a breath, before your mouth wrapped his cock once more. 

  

"Ugh, Fuck" He groaned again when you gagged again, but didn’t stop. The camera on top of Steve and you, recording your tearing eyes looking up to Steve. Your head bobbing up and down his cock. His hands were now on their way to your hair. Meaning that Steve was about to take control of the situation.  

  

He grabbed a chunk of your hair before holding your head steady, and starting to fuck your mouth. Your mouth wide open, his cock hitting your throat, sending waves of pleasure to your core. Saliva started to come out of the sides of your mouth. He was groaning and grunting 'Fuck' every time the tip of his cock hit your throat. He stopped deep in your throat, making you rolled your eyes to the back of your head, before pulling out. 

  

"Couch now" He said standing up so you could lay down. You stood up, and did just that.  

  

"Take those pants off, and the panties too" He said kneeling down. He did help you with the leggings. His eyes never leaving yours. Once your bottom was naked, he grabbed your legs, and spread them wide. He was also testing your flexibility. Who would've thought that they would enjoy that so much? 

 

His eyes grew wide, and so did his smirk when you were displayed like that in front of him. 

  

"Flexible girl. I like that. And I like how wet you are. Hold your legs open" He said. You did as told. You were actually kind of comfortable. The couch was long and wide, so yeah. Once you were holding your legs. His fingers started to touch your pussy. You were biting your bottom lip, because the sight of Steve between your legs was really hot especially if his eyes were showing just hunger for you. His tongue was wetting his bottom lip, before looking at you and making his way down to start eating you. 

  

"Hope you can hold those legs spread" He said before his wet tongue met your wet pussy. You moaned loudly at the feeling of him liking, sucking and biting your throbbing clit.  He was doing a great job down there. Your eyes rolling to the back of your head, legs shaking, and you moaning like crazy. He was enjoying hearing you moan like that. He likes the way you react when he moans, sending vibrations to your core making you Yelp.  

  

You were so close to cumming. He inserted one of his fingers inside of you making you moan. Thrusting fast, then another finger. Sucking on your clit, and adding a third fingers, made you cum hard enough to make you squirt. He hold you steady, while rubbing on your clit to keep you squirting. 

  

"Fuck, yes! Let it out, fuck this is hot!" He said smirking. He was proud of his job. Once you calmed down he turned you around. You were kneeling on the couch, ass on the air. You were shaking your ass. Steve slamming his hand on each cheek. You enjoyed it so much that the stings only made you hornier.  

  

"I'm going to fuck that pussy so hard, enough to make you unable to walk straight for a week. And that ass is not exception" He said. His tip teasing your entrance.  

  

"Mm, please Captain. Please fuck me already" You said shaking your ass.  

  

He grabbed your ass with both hands, spreading your ass cheeks, and with one hard, deep thrust he was deep inside of you.  

  

"Fuck! Shit! Oh my God, that's deep!" You moan/shout once he was in. 

  

"Fuck you are tight! Shit! This feels amazing" He said. Moving slowly, enjoying the feeling of you tightening around his cock. In less than 3 deep thrusts, you came around his cock, his name on the tip of your tongue. He kept the slow rhythm before going faster. Moans, groans, grunts, and the sound of skin slapping were the only sounds filling the room. It was really pornographic.  

  

He pulled you up, grabbing your throat, and whispering things like "you love my cock inside your pussy don’t you?" or like "Fuck, can't wait to feel how tight that ass is". You were surprised that he hasn’t cum yet. He was fucking you so hard, that when you came for the third, and fourth time in a row, you weren't surprised.  .

  

"Fuck, I'm going to cum" Steve grunted. He didn’t pulled away, instead he came inside of you. His hot cum filling you up. He did pull away a bit so the cum could just leak down your leg.

  

"Fuck! Now, is time for this little ass of yours. Can you handle it?" Steve said. You knew he was asking If you were done or wanted to keep going.  

  

"Yes Sir" That's all you said. And that's when you noticed that his eyes became darker. He didn’t say a word he just inserted a finger to prepare your ass for what was to come. He fingerfucked your ass for a while before his cock slowly entered you. He made sure not to hurt you, because you were tighter from that end. He was slow at first, but once he saw that you were ready, he had no mercy on you. He was rougher than before. He was smacking your ass cheeks hard that you knew that you were going to be sore in just a couple of hours, and unable to sit or walk the right way for that matter. He was grunting louder, you were not only moaning, but trying to catch your breath. You were sure that you came once more, but by this point you just didn’t know. He was close, you knew it, and you were thankful that he was. He became rougher, but he was slowly losing rhythm. 3 more hard thrust and he came undone, once again coming inside of you. 

  

Out of breath, sweating and you shaking under Steve, was the perfect picture for Sharon to take. So that’s what she did. 

  

 "Let's see what The Winter Soldier think of his best friend fucking his toy without permission" That’s all she said before leaving. Yeah she was there the whole time. Part of the scene.  

  

"Do you think that this fulfilled your needs?" Steve said sitting next to your outworn body.  

  

"Yeah. I believe so" You said laughing.  

  

"And….CUT" Joe said. He looked impressed. 

  

"Y/n, that was one of your best performances. Are you okay?" Anthony said to you.  

  

"Yeah, thanks for worrying but I'm good. Although I think I'll have to take a free day tomorrow. I'm completely outworn. Is that okay?" You said. Steve only laughed a bit before helping you to your changing room. You needed a shower. 

  

"Sure thing" that’s all Joe said. 

  

"Okay, let's get you clean" Steve said. He picked you up bride style.  

  

"Thanks" You managed to say, your throat was sore. 

  

"Hey, I think is my duty after that. You need a shower, and I don’t think you can do that by yourself. Do you want me to help you on that?" He said. He was back to his sweet personality. 

  

"I would really appreciate that. You are a great guy Steve" You said honestly. 

  

"I don’t know about that" He said smiling at you. 

  

////That night///// 

  

"She looks so happy" Cassie said. Looking down at your sleeping form. 

  

"Well after all that intense fucking, she really needed a nice sleep" Natasha said smirking. 

  

"How long have she been out?" Wanda said, looking at Cassie. 

  

She looked at her phone, 

  

"Something around 9 hours" She answered Wanda's question. 

  

"That long? Damn, got to admire Steve for this" Bucky said smirking at his blushing friend. 

  

"Shut up. Now let's go, tomorrow she is going to be really sore, so be prepared for her being really bossy" Steve said before dragging Bucky out of your room. 

  

"True, remember yesterday? She was really bossy all afternoon after Thor" Peggy said. 

  

"Yeah. Gosh, and she doesn’t even work tomorrow. Steve should take care of her, you outworn her good" Cassie said laughed a little. 

  

"Enough not to wake her up with our voices" Nat said. 

  

"Okay people, let's go" Steve said. He stood at the door waiting for everyone to leave.  

  

"Night Cassie" Steve said to her, before leaving the room himself. 

  

"Night" She said closing the door. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading pls leave kudos and comments!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is! the threesome!! hope you like it! it was my first time writing on so, i don't know how i feel about it. tell me what do you want to see next!
> 
> Enjoy!!

  


/// The next morning/// 

  

You woke up to the sound of Cassie's voice talking on the phone about an early photo session.  

  

"Okay, I'll be there in 10" She said before hanging up, and getting up. 

  

"Who was that?" You said in a groggy voice, and evident sore throat. 

  

"God, your voice. Here drink some water. It was Tony asking me if I could do an early session with Sam, Gamora, and T'Challa. How are you feeling?" She said. 

  

"To be honest with you, I feel like I just ran a marathon, and then I when to a karaoke. I'm dying" You said in a low voice, trying to sit up. Your butt cheeks stung a little. _It was worse yesterday._

  

"Well, if you need help Natasha, Wanda, Steve, Bucky, Peggy, and even Pietro are in the kitchen" She said making her way to the bathroom. 

  

"Why *cough* are they here?" You said, coughing after trying to talk louder. _I need more water, oh shit need to pee._

"Well last night after everyone was done, they came to see how you were doing. The rumors that Steve had fuck you so hard that you couldn't walk did spread fast. So out of curiosity, Natasha, Bucky and, Peggy came. Wanda, and me actually worry about you. Steve just felt guilty that for a whole minute he really thought that he had hurt you in some way. Oh and Pietro just came here this morning because he wanted to see, and I quote "Steve's majestic work"" She said, toothbrush in her mouth. 

  

"Okay. Hey Cassie? Would you help me up? I really need to pee" You said giving her a shy smile. 

  

"Sure thing"  

  

///10 minutes later/// 

  

"Okay, breakfast is done. Pietro don't grab that many pancakes!" Wanda said to her brother.  

  

"I love your pancakes sis. Especially if they are blueberries ones" He said giving her a loving smile. 

  

"Oww" You said making your way to the kitchen. Your agony grabbing everyone's attention. 

  

"Y/n?" Bucky said smirk on his face. 

  

"Morning" You said. 

  

"Oh" Everyone said flinching at the sound of your voice. 

  

"Damn Steve, what exactly did you do to her?" Pietro said, with an amused face. 

  

"Taci!" Wanda said smacking Pietro on the back of his head.  

  

"Oww! I was just asking" Pietro complained. 

  

"Okay, I got to go. Guys please take care of her. Imagine that she is a little child, whinny and everything. Shit! Is late. Bye!! Good luck" Cassie said before running to the elevator. 

  

"Here take a sit" Steve said, helping you with the chair. 

  

"Thanks" You said. 

  

"Would you like some pancakes? They are blueberries!" Wanda said smiling. 

  

"I would like that" You replayed. 

  

"Okay, so I have to work today. Steve, and Bucky are free today. I don’t think anyone else is. We are going to leave you alone with these to dummies after 11. call me if either one starts a fire in the living room" Natasha said. 

  

"Will do" 

  

  

///// 1:30 pm//// 

  

"Okay so, we got either Supernatural marathon, or The Vampire Diaries marathon" Bucky said looking serious about which show you all were going to watch.  

  

"Supernatural is about 2 brothers killing monsters, and The Vampire Diaries is pretty much Twilight as TV Show, well at least the two first seasons. I’m going with Supernatural" You said. Your voice sounding a lot better. 

  

"I'll think Supernatural would do fine" Steve said. He was sitting next to you.  

  

"Okay then, Supernatural it is" Bucky said. He was sitting on the other side of you.  

  

////5:30 pm//// 

  

"The popcorn is ready" Bucky said after the microwave went off. 

  

"Not it" You said touching your nose. Steve had to get the popcorn.  

  

"Okay, now I remember why I don't like planes" You said after seeing 'Phantom Traveler'. 

  

"Yeah, but I doubt something like that would happen to you or anyone" Bucky said. 

  

"Here, now shut up. I really want to listen to what they say rather than your comments" Steve said taking his seat next to you, under the blanket. 

  

///10:30 pm/// 

  

"Y/n? guys?" Cassie entered the living room. She stopped and looked at the three of you passed out on the couch, cuddling. She took her phone out and took a couple of pictures before turning the TV off. 

  

/// The next morning/// 

  

You woke up to the feeling of two set of arms around you. Opening your eyes slowly, you looked down. Bucky was hugging your lower half, while Steve was hugging your upper half. It was the cutest thing you've seen. Their sleepy faces were so cute, that you just wanted to stay there and not move all day.  

  

"Okay, sleepyheads! Wake up! It's 9:30 am, you all have a shoot today at 11 o'clock" Cassie said. 

  

"I don't wanna. Can I just don't go? I'm tired" Bucky said in a low voice. 

  

"Blame the Winchester's for that" Steve said above you. 

  

"No joke" You said. 

  

"Stop complaining, and go take a shower" Cassie said. 

  

"Yes mom" You said mockingly. She just laughed. 

  

//// At the Studio//// 

  

"Okay guys, let's go over this one more time. Bucky you confront Steve about Y/n. Y/n you come in before they start a fight, and then you know what to do. Understood?" Anthony said. 

  

"Yes" You all three said in unison. 

  

"Okay marks everyone! Action!" Joe said. 

  

"You know that you can't touch my things!" Bucky said entering the training room. Sharon had told Bucky about you and Steve. 

  

"What are you talking about?" Steve said sounding confused. 

  

"I'm talking about you fucking Violet in the living room. Or are you going to tell me that didn't happen?" He said. He was getting closer to Steve's face. 

  

"She said you two weren't dating. She was horny, and literally begging for my cock and I just helped her needs" Steve said smirking. 

  

"You fucking bastard" Bucky said. He was about to fight Steve.  You entered the room but soon realized that things were about to get ugly, 

  

"Guys?" You said getting both of the guys attention. 

  

"You. Why the fuck did you sleep with him? You are mine" Bucky said looking at you. 

  

"What the fuck? I'm not yours, or anyone's for that matter!" You said. 

  

"You are! And if I have to prove you that in front of him, I fucking will" Bucky said. 

  

"So you want to fuck me right in front of Cap? All you want to do is show him that you can fuck me better than him, I'm not yours for the last time" You said. 

  

"I know I can fuck you harder than him if I want. I don't like sharing" He said. 

  

"Okay, this is dumb. I just wanted to fuck Cap, because I wanted something different. And I still want something different. Are you both up to a threesome?" You said looking at both of them with a mischievous smirk.  

  

"Well, I'm up for it. I don’t know if Mr. Grumpy here would like that" Steve said moving to stand next to you.  

  

"Come on, you know that I would love to have you both inside of me. One fucking my tight pussy and the other my tight asshole" You said. You were in front of Bucky now. Touching his upper body, trying to convince him. 

  

"So that's what you want, Doll? Two fat cocks, fucking you raw, and hard until you can't even make a sound?" He said. He grabbed you and turned you around so you were facing Steve, while Bucky whispered all of those dirty words. You were so turned on, that all the soreness of your body was gone, and replaced by energy.  

  

"Yes daddy, I want you and Cap to fuck me. Right now" You said looking at Steve while he walked toward you and Bucky.  

  

"Good Girl. Tell me Doll, what do you want to do first?" Bucky asked while his hands made their way to your breast. Steve kissing your neck. 

  

"I want to suck both of your cocks, daddy" You said. Bucky let go of you, so could kneel between both of them.  

  

"As you wish baby girl" Steve said. He was the first one to pull his pants down. Bless the fact that both men were wearing sweats. In less than a minute you had your hands full with one penis on each. 

  

You kissed the tip of both of their cocks simultaneously. You started sucking Bucky first, your other hand stroked Steve's cock. 

  

"Fuck doll" Bucky said grabbing your hair. You bobbed your head faster, the tip hitting your throat a couple of time sending waves of pleasure to your core.

  


You switched to Steve, now stroking Bucky. 

  

"Oh God, yes" Steve said. He also grabbed your hair, but he did took control of the situation. Both men were playing with your breast. Camera in front of you. Steve was fucking your mouth, making saliva come out of the sides of your mouth, which traveled all the way to your tank top.  

  

"Stand up Doll" Bucky said. He help you up, and picked you up and put you on top of the bench that was next to the weights. You were laying down, and Bucky was now kneeling between your legs.  

  

"Let's get rid of this shorts" Bucky said before ripping them apart, exposing your soaked panties. You yelped when you felt Steve ripping you tank top, now exposing your black bra. 

  

"Look how wet you are" Bucky said rubbing you aching sex through your underwear. 

  

"Mm, fuck. Daddy please" You moaned. Steve was now pulling your bra down so he could play with your breast. He was already fully naked, and so was Bucky. _When did they take off their shirts?_

  

"You want daddy to eat you? Hmm, how about Cap first?" Bucky said standing, Steve now kneeling between your legs. 

  

"Cap, please, touch me" You moaned. He only smirked before diving in between your legs. His hot tongue making you moan, you grabbed his hair to keep him there. Bucky was stroking himself, enjoying the view. He bent down so his cock was in front of your face. 

  

"Open your mouth doll" He said. You opened your mouth allowing Bucky to do whatever the hell  he wanted. And that is what he did. He fucked your mouth, hitting the back of your throat. Steve was fingerfucking you with 3 fingers, you were so close.  

  

"Are you going to come baby girl? Cum, let it all out" Steve said his fingers fucking you faster. All you could do was moan. Bucky pulled out off your mouth, so when you came, you were moaning/yelling. You squirted a little, making Steve Proud once more. 

  

"Good girl" Steve said standing up. 

  

"You want to taste her?" Steve said. Bucky only smiled and grabbed Steve and kissed him. You weren't shock, you've seen them fucking in front of the camera before.  

  

"Sweet" Bucky said after breaking the kiss.  

  

"Don't move Doll. Daddy is about to fuck that pussy of yours" Bucky said before position himself between your legs. 

  

"Cap, I want you to fuck my mouth" You said while playing with your breast. 

  

"Then open up baby girl" He said. With no warning, Bucky entered you making moan/shout.

  

"Fuck, you're so tight" Bucky grunted. Steve entered your mouth.

  


Bucky started slow, but soon he was fucking you hard. He was holding your legs open, Steve deepthroating you, making your eyes roll to the back of your head.  

  

"Fuck" Steve said, he was deep in your throat and you weren't even trying to pull away. He pulled out and you started to moaned, finally being able to cry out everytime Bucky hit that spot. 

  

"Daddy, I'm cumming!!" You yelled. You came around him, legs shaking, and your body shaking too. After you calmed down, Steve pulled you, 

  

"Are you ready to keep screaming? Because we are ready to fuck you hard" Steve said before picking you up. Your legs wrapped around his waist. You felt Bucky's hand helping Steve enter you. 

  

"Fuck!" You moaned at the feeling of Steve filling you up.  

  

"So tight" Steve said once deep inside of you. 

  

"Let's see how tight you are from this end" Bucky said, before the tip of his cock was inside of you. 

  

"Oh my God" You moan/yell at the feeling of Bucky's cock stretching your asshole. 

  

"Damn it. You are even tighter from this end, Doll" He grunted. He was now deep inside of you.  

  

You started to moved making you all moan at the same time. You moved faster, bouncing up and down their cocks. Your moans louder than before. 

  

"You like having two fat cocks inside of you baby girl? Stretching you, and fucking you hard?" Steve said. You had all managed to find a nice rhythm. You came without a warning, but neither of them stopped. They kept fucking you, until you came once more. Your legs were shaking so bad. 

  

"I want to fuck her ass now" Steve said to Bucky. They both pulled out of you, when Steve put you on the ground you had to hold Bucky's arm so you wouldn't fall. 

  

"It looks like we are doing a great job, but we are not done yet doll" Bucky said, now picking you up. 

  

"Mm" You managed to say when Bucky entered your sensible pussy. Then, you felt Steve stretching your asshole.  

  

"Shit, still tight" Steve said once deep in. In no time the rhythm was back. They were fucking you hard that you came two times in a row, shouting 'fuck'.  

  

They were close you could feel it, and they had lose a bit of the rhythm. Steve pulled out first, 

  

"Fuck, I'm going to cum. On your knees" He said. Bucky pulled out, helping you down. 

  

"Ugh fuck me too" Bucky said stroking his member in front of your face. Both of them came, their cum landing on your face and opened mouth. Some of it got in your hair. 

  

"You see what happens when you share. good things happen" You said licking your lips after swallowing the cum that got in your mouth. 

  

"It's been a while since I shared something with this punk. I missed it" Bucky said smirking. 

  

"Me too" Steve said also smirking. 

  

"And…CUT" Anthony said. 

  

"Good job guys! Now get clean, I want you to pick the pictures for the website" Joe said. 

  

"Thanks" You said grabbing the wet cloth that Steve gave you. 

  

"Want some help?" Bucky said. You were still on the ground. 

  

"Yes please" You said blushing a little. 

  

"What is you guys and not letting me be able to walk?" You said sarcastically after Bucky helped you up. 

  

"It means we did a good job" Bucky said helping you walk to your changing room. 

  

"Want some help with the shower?" Steve said sounding a bit worry. 

  

"If you don’t mind" You said smiling. 

  


He only smiled. 

  

///After the shower/// 

  

"All the pictures look good. But I think the last 3 would do just fine" You said to Cassie. 

  

"Yeah, the last 3 have a better angle of us" Bucky said. 

  

"True. So I guess the last 3. what you think Cassie?" Steve said, looking at her. 

  

"I think the last 3 are fine. Now go, eat something. I did hear someone's stomach growl" Cassie said giggling. 

  

"Sorry" Bucky, and Steve said at the same time. You laughed, but it was cut off by you coughing. Your throat was killing you. 

  

"Shit, not again" You said, making them all laugh.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! pls leave kudos and comments!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!!! this one is different from the other chapters. no porn, but mentions of it. is a holidays season related. hope you all enjoy it as much as i did writing it.

 

 

Finally the holidays where here. To you that meant no work, because you all already had done the Christmas special. It was something unique. Wearing sexy lingerie, or nothing but a ribbon, was a new experience for you, so it was seeing all the guys posing for the camera with something Christmas related. Cassie had a blast. 

  

Also the holidays season meant going home, talking to your family about your college life. Which you didn’t have since you dropped out. You wanted to visit your family, but you didn’t want to see them mad, sad, or worse, disappointed. You didn’t know what to do. It was either go and lie, or stay here with an excuse.

 

That was on your mind when you heard the door opening. 

  

"Hey, Y/n? guess what?" Cassie said entering the room. 

  

"What?" You said taking a sitting position. 

  

"I don’t have to go home for the holidays. My parents won a cruise, and I get to stay here" She said dropping her bag on the floor and landing on the bed. 

  

"Is that good or bad?" You said.  

  

"Good and bad! It's good because I don’t have to spend two weeks with them at my throat, asking questions about what I'm doing" she stood up,"…and bad because I have nothing to do for Christmas, and New year's eve!" She said. Dropping on the bed once more. 

  

"Well, you get to be here. I don’t even know who is leaving and who is not" You said standing up, and sitting on the border of Cassie's bed. 

  

"What are you doing for the holidays?" She said sitting up. 

  

"Well, my parents are expecting me to go home and spend two weeks and then come back here to keep studying. At college. You know where I'm going with this?" You said looking at her. 

  

"So you are going to stay here? What is going to be excuse? Is not like you are planning in telling them about what you job is" She said. She had point. 

  

"Then what? I just go there and lie to their faces? I rather lie from here. God, I'm horrible human being! I don’t want them to ask me what I'm doing! My dad is probably going to ask 'So how are your classes, Honey?' and them me being all like 'Well at the beginning of the semester I was all pumped, but then I realized that I didn’t want to go to college anymore, so I dropped out!!" You said getting all frustrated with yourself.  

  

"Okay, then. How about you tell them that you have plans? I mean you can tell them that a friend of yours invited you to, I don’t know, umm, Italy? And you already said yes" She said giving you a small smile. 

  

"Well, that can work. I mean she wouldn’t be that sad, she always says if someone invites me somewhere for the holidays, that I should go" You said. 

  

"Well then, call her now" She said. 

  

"Okay" You said. You grabbed your phone, and dial your mom's number. You put her on speaker, just in case. The phone ringed for a couple of times before someone answered, 

  

"Hello? Jessica L/N's phone" It was your sister, Isabella. 

  

"Hey Bella? Its me Y/n. is mom there?" You said. 

  

"Oh hey y/n! yeah mom's here, she is cooking though. Hold on let me put you on speaker. Okay, talk" she said. 

  

"Hey mom" You said. 

  

"Hey Honey! How are you? Do you need something?" You mom said. 

  

"I'm good, but I called to talk about this week" You said looking at Cassie. 

  

"Yeah, you coming home?" Your mom said, sounding a bit hopeful. 

  

"Actually, I'm not. A friend of my mine asked me a couple of day ago if I wanted to go to Italy with her and her family for the whole break. I said yes, so I called so I could tell that I'm sorry, but I'm not going home for the holidays this year" You said. You were biting your lower lip. 

  

"Oh. And who is this friend?" Your mom sounded a bit sad. 

  

"It's Cassie Ayers. My roommate. Do you remember her? I talked about her a couple of time before. We've gotten closer these past years" You said, giving her a small, shy smile. 

  

"Yeah. I remember. Okay Honey. So when are leaving? And when are you coming back? Do you have enough money? Are you even working?" and there it was. Your mom just activated 'Super caring' mode. 

  

"We are leaving in two day, we are coming back the 4th, and yes I have enough money, because I am working, mom" You said. 

  

"Okay. Just be careful Honey. Call me before you leave, and once you get there" She said. Now sounding less worry. 

  

"Sure thing mom. And I'll call on Christmas, and New Year's Eve. Well I leave you alone, finish cooking, and don’t burn the food" You said laughing a bit. 

  

"Okay Sweetheart. We love you" She said. 

  

"I know, and I love you both too. Tell Bella that I miss her. Bye mom" You said. 

  

"Will do. Bye Honey" She said before hanging up. 

  

"That went well. Now you just have to remember to call her" Cassie said smiling. 

  

"Yeah" You said. 

  

////December 24th//// 

  

It was Christmas' Eve. You already called you mom telling her that you were leaving. It killed you, when she said that she was going to miss you even more knowing that you weren't even in the States. 

  

You and Cassie weren't the only ones spending their holidays at the tower. Only Peggy, and Sharon were leaving.  

  

Tony had decided to make a dinner. Which meant that everyone staying had to decorate the floor, or cook.  Bucky, Steve, Natasha, Wanda, Pepper, Sam, and you were in charge of the food. Pietro, Spidey, Peter, Gamora, T'Challa, Clint, Thor, Loki, Scott and Cassie were in charge of the decorations. Tony? He was in charge that everyone was doing something.  

  

By 5 o' clock everything was ready. Food in the oven, and the whole floor full of decorations. Everyone taking a shower or getting ready. Tony wanted to make it something more fancy.  

  

At 9 everyone was drinking hot chocolate and cookies waiting until 12 o' clock to eat the dinner. Tony decided to put on a movie. You all watched _Home Alone_ , _Home Alone 2_ , _Daddy's Home_ , and _The Nightmare Before Christmas_.  

  

By 11:30 everyone was helping set up the table. Everyone ready to eat the amazing dinner you've also prepared.  

  

"Two minutes until is Christmas" Pietro said. He was the most excited. He was hungry, and he wanted to open the gifts he already knew were his. 

  

"Okay let's all sit down" Pepper said. Everyone followed right behind Pietro.  

  

"God, everything smells so good" Pietro said. Pepper looked at her phone, 

  

"Okay everyone, Merry Christmas, and let's dig in"  She said smiling. 

  

"Merry Christmas" You'll said. In no time plates were full, people complementing the food, and laughs around the table. 

  

After a couple of minutes Natasha started making conversation, 

  

"So, why exactly are you all here and not with family?" She said.

  

"Well, my folks passed away when I was 18, and ever since I've spent Christmas with Buck" Steve said. 

  

"Yeah. This punk gets super sappy by this time of the year" Bucky said. 

  

"We moved to America a couple of years ago, after our parents passed away" Wanda said, Pietro gave her a side hug. 

  

"Well given the fact that I was adopted, and the family that took me in was never a loving family, I decided to stop going home for the Holidays, most of the times" Gamora said, like it was no big deal.

  

"Same story here" Peter said. 

  

"May is with some friends" Spidey said. 

  

"Our mother passed away a year ago, and Father is always working, so we stay here" Thor said. 

  

"Your father. But yeah" Loki said. 

  

"I moved here, after my father passed. My sister is taking care of thing over there. This year she told me that I should stay here and make some happy memories" T'Challa said. 

  

"Almost the same story as Steve's . I'm here with Nat" Clint said. 

  

"My ex, and her new boyfriend are in Minnesota with my daughter for the Holidays" Scott said.  

  

"I live alone" Were Sam's words. 

  

"My parents went on a cruise" Cassie said. 

  

"I lied to my parents telling them that I was going to Italy with Cassie, so I didn’t have to tell them that I dropped out of college, and started doing porn" You said.  

  

"Well, those are some good reasons" Natasha said. Sounding pleased. 

  

"Okay people, who is ready to open some presents?" Pepper said. 

  

"Finally. Thanks for the food guys, it was delicious!" Pietro said before standing up and taking a sit next to the tree. 

  

"Gosh" Wanda said, standing up. 

  

"Okay, now, take your plate and dump the food that you didn’t eat if it is touched or someway not eatable" Pepper said. 

  

"You heard Pepper, now let's move" Tony said. 

  

"Same goes for you Tony" Pepper said. 

  

Minutes later everyone was sitting close to the tree. 

  

"Okay, now let's see who is this for. To Steve, from Bucky" Tony said. Steve grabbed the bag, everyone waiting to see what it was. He open the bag, there was a sketchbook, some pencils, and a card for him to even buy more supplies. 

  

"Buck, this is great, thank you so much" Steve said. A big smile plastered on his face. 

  

"You're welcome punk" Bucky said. 

  

Wanda was taking pictures of everyone, smiles, surprised expressions, and every kind of happiness was captured by Wanda's pictures. Everyone gave beautiful gifts. From Simple things such as books, to big thing like nice expensive necklaces. Everyone happy with what they've gotten. It was a really wonderful Christmas. 

  

////December 30th//// 

  

Another party. This time bigger. Everyone was here awaiting the new year. There was music, alcohol, and food. Everyone having fun talking or dancing.  You were wearing a nice dress, your bangs up in a braid going back as a French braid, with your hair up on a high ponytail.  

  

It was almost 12 when you started to feel a little tipsy.   

  

"Is almost 12 grab your drinks and grapes people" Tony said.  You grabbed your grapes ready for the new year. Tony started the countdown, 

  

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Happy new Year!!" Exclaimed everyone. Some of the people there we couples, so kisses where expected. What wasn't, was Tony telling Pepper that he loved her and that he was happy to start the year with her. She was happy.  

  

You were sitting with Cassie while eating your grapes and kissing your glass of Champaign. 

  

The party kept going until 2 where the guest where already gone. Everyone was still ready to keep parting, so Tony decided to keep the party going by playing a game of strip poker.  

  

"Okay so who is in?" Tony said. 

  

"I'll play" Clint and Pietro exclaimed at the same time. 

  

"It might be fun, what do you say Y/n?" Cassie said looking your way.  

  

"Sure" You said. Everyone was playing.  

  

Two hours later and Gamora, Spidey, Scott, Thor, and Peter had already lost. Tony, Loki, Clint, Sam, Natasha, and Bucky were the ones almost still dressed. You were on your underwear, and so was Cassie, Steve, Sharon, Peggy, Wanda, Pietro, T'Challa, and Pepper. 

  

"I win. It looks like Barnes gets to take that shirt off" Peggy said. 

  

"I guess I do" He said standing and taking it off, revealing his tone chest, and abs. 

  

"I'm bored. Who wants to play another sexy game?" Tony said.  

  

"What exactly?" Clint said.  

  

"We put our names in a hat, right? Then we put in another hat, threesome or foursome. And we all have a really fun night" Tony said. The alcohol talking. And all of your drunk, and some naked asses agreed to Tony's idea. 

  

Two hats on the table one with the names, and the other with the number of people it was going to happen.   

  

"Okay let's see who starts" Tony said. He picked a name, 

  

"Sam, Pick the number" Sam grabbed a piece of paper. 

  

"4" Sam said. He grabbed 3 pieces from the names, 

  

"Okay so you my friend, you get….Bucky….Loki and….Natasha! Damn!" Tony said sounding impressed. 

  

"Do you think you can handle us?" Bucky said looking at Nat. 

  

"The question is can you all go all night?" Natasha said.                                                           

  

"Okay, the next person that picks is….Wanda!" She picked a number. It was 4. she grabbed 3 names, 

  

"You get…Peter…Spidey and…Gamora!" Tony said. 

  

"Now, Cassie" She looked at you before grabbing a number. 4. She grabbed 3 names. 

  

"Honey you get…Sharon…Pietro and…Me!" He said smirking. 

  

"Well good thing I'm drunk" Cassie whispered. 

  

"Now, Peggy" She grabbed a number. 4. again. She grabbed 3 names. 

  

"You get…T'Challa…Thor, and…My love, Pepper" Tony said. 

  

"Threat her well" Tony said winking at Peggy. 

  

"Will do" Peggy said. 

  

"Now, Clint you get to do also a foursome with Scott, Steve, and Y/n. So no threesomes? Mmh" Tony said.  

  

"So now you can all go to a room and do the hell you want with each other" Tony said. 

  

Sharon was giving you a death glare.  

  

"Hey good luck" You said to Cassie. 

  

"Hope you have don’t die. you've got 3" Cassie said to you before winking your way. 

  

The rest of the night was a blur, you remember feeling amazing, you remember screams coming not only from your room. That night was pornographic. Everyone had fun. Nothing romantic. It was just friends fucking after a good party.  

 

** _Let's just hope nothing changes lives after tonight._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the way the names went, were not fixed. i did took my time to write the names and the numbers. although there were some threesomes but at the end 2 people were last and i didn't want to make it a normal one because it indicated more. thanks for reading! leaves comments and kudos!!!


	12. Chapter 12

New chapter will be up tomorrow. Sorry for the delay!!! :P


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys. I know that I promised a new chapter but rn I'm super busy, school,family, and more stuff. Writers block is one of the many reasons I haven't been writing. I'm not going to stop writing the story but I'm going to be updating it when I can. I would really like if someone of you would like send like prompts so I can like make something with all of them. 

I want to thanks every single one of you for the support the story is getting! I love you all!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am truly sorry about how long it's been since i posted a chapter. so here it is. this is fun chapter it is short but at least contains some fun with Pietro, Steve, and Bucky. Not THAT kind of fun, but i think you all will like it. okay you enjoy it as much as i did writing it.

 

//// A month later//// 

  

A month full of work, nonetheless. You’ve been requested to do a lot more work than before. The new year has been good with you. But soon your career would be threaten by a wrath of jealousy. 

  

You were sitting on a nice couch in the living room. When someone interrupted you from your book. 

  

"Y/n, can we talk?" Clint said.  

  

"Sure" You said putting your book down. Ever since that night, you've gotten closer. You were now like really good friends. 

  

"You remember when I told you about that one girl I've been meaning to ask out?" He said looking at you. 

  

"Yeah, what about her? Is she dating someone? Is she gay? God, did she know about your crush on her?" You were getting all excited. 

  

"No. No. no. Can I tell you now?" He said looking at you with a soft smile. 

  

"Sorry, no one here has something interesting to say. But your love life does just fine" You said giving him a nice smile. 

  

"Mhm, whatever. So I'm going to ask her out today, but I want you to find out if she would even consider going out with me before I actually ask her out" He said. 

  

"How am I going to ask her if I don’t even know who you like?" You said giving him an 'Are you Serious' look. 

  

"I'm going to tell, BUT don’t squeal, or scream!" Clint said, looking at you. 

  

"Fine! Just tell me! Who is it?!" You said, shaking on your seat of excitement. 

  

Clint took a big deep breath before telling you who this mysterious girl was. 

  

"Wanda" Clint said. 

  

"What! Oh my Lord! Dude she totally likes you!" you said giving him a big smile showing how happy you were. 

  

"What? How would you know that?" He said giving you an incredulous look, but his eyes were sparkling with happiness. It melted your heart. 

  

"Probably because every time we are together and we talk about guys and you come up in the conversation her eyes start to sparkle like yours right now, and her smile is just as big as your right now, you dork" You said. 

  

"God. She likes me. Really? Okay. I gotta go. Thanks" He said before giving you a kiss on your forehead. 

  

"You're welcome" You said back. 

  

"So Barton likes my sister? He better treat her right" Pietro's voice caught you off guard which made you make a sound that you were even confused about. 

  

"How long have you been there? You said looking at him. 

  

"Since he came in here to talk to you. I wasn't planning on listening but your attempts to not squeal caught my attention" He said giving you his smirk. 

  

"Well now you know he like Wanda and he going to ask her out. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to ignore your presence and keep reading my book" You said before turning your attention to your book. 

  

"Well then, I won't tell you what I heard Sharon talking about you to Tony" Pietro said. 

  

"Wait! Did she really said something about me? Was it bad?" You said turning to look at him. 

  

"Do you really want to know?" Pietro said smirk on his face. 

  

"Pietro, do you even have something to tell me?" You said now not believing his words.  

  

"I do but just don’t go all bitch mode before I finish telling you and one I get my phone ready to record you punching the living shit out her" Pietro said laughing. 

  

"Hush, just tell me already!" You were getting angry. 

  

"Okay! So you know how much Sharon hates you right? Okay. So I was making my way to Tony's office to discuss my schedule for the week, and once I got to the door I heard Sharon's voice say your name, so as the good friend I am, I kept quiet and started to listen to her complaining to Tony on why you had taken her segment" Pietro said. 

  

"Wait? "Schemes" was her segment! I didn’t know that" You said looking at Pietro. 

  

"Oh well, so like I was saying she was pissed! Then Tony said something along the lines of ' she's been receiving more views and the majority of our viewers want to see her interact with Steve, James, and Pietro' " Pietro said. 

  

"He did not said your name" You said looking at him. 

  

"Where you there? No. now let me finish! So when Tony said that she grew even angrier, so I think Tony noticed because he offer her another segment to do, but not exactly hers it is Nat's but she is going to be with her in the new segments. Is just girls. So you know she can't exactly get angry with Tony and especially act like a brat with Tony because he will fire her, so I guess she calmed down for the sake of her job, and accepted it, but not before telling Tony that you just where doing great because everyone liked you. Then it got quite so that was my cue to leave and run" Pietro said finishing his story. 

  

"Okay. So you are telling me that she is angry at me because I'm doing better than her? Why is so caught up on me!" You said frustrated. 

  

"Because you and Steve are close" Pietro said like it was obvious. 

  

"If she is angry at me because I talk to Steve, that is not being professional. I know she likes Steve, I know she got major jealousy problems but that doesn’t give her the right to a bitch with me!" You said now standing and pacing around. 

  

"Why don't you talk to her and confront her?" Pietro said. 

  

"Because I know she won't listen" You said taking a sit. 

  

"just trying to help here. Okay now get ready you have to go to work" 

  

"What time is it? Shit is 5!" You said standing up and running to the elevator, 

  

////2 weeks later//// 

  

It was around 2 pm, you were all outside enjoying the nice weather sitting in the balcony where the guys were enjoying the pool. You were admiring the view of all the guys showing off their bodies, and all the girls in some sexy ass bikinis. You looked around and spotted Clint trying to get Wanda in the pool. He asked her out, she said yes and since then everyone was blessed with the dorkiness that those two showed. You turned your head to see Steve and Bucky making their way to where you were sitting. Both of them with smirk on their faces. _Oh no_  

  

"Hey doll wanna join us? The water is really nice" Bucky said smiling. 

  

"No thanks I'm good" You said giving him a nice smile. 

  

You saw Steve stepping out of the water and going to the bar. Probably to get a drink. 

  

"Your lose. Hey doll, would you pass me that water next to you?" He said. 

  

"Sure" You said grabbing the bottle and standing. 

  

"Here" You said giving it to him. You were standing in the border of the pool, and you wished that you had never done that.  

  

"Thanks doll, and by the way, be ready" Bucky said before moving to the side.  

  

"For what?" You said, and before you could think of what he meant you felt two arms grabbing you from behind and cold water touching your skin. When you came up for air you heard laughter coming from Steve and Bucky.  

  

"You two are idiots!" You said. You put on your 'you are going to die' face, which made both of them stop laughing completely.  

  

"Doll, don’t be mad. Look it was Bucky's idea" Steve said looking at you. You turned your, looking at Bucky now. He was scared. 

  

"Hey! You were the one that suggested to actually bring you in" Bucky said pointing at Steve accusingly. They started to fight claiming that the other should be punish. You were there trying hard not to break character,  

  

"Okay Stop" You said in a voice so cold that could give you the shivers, which both men got. 

  

"Y/n lis.." Bucky tried to talk to you but you interrupt him by getting closer to them. 

  

"You know how much I hate this kind of games. But giving the fact that they are people watching, I will let it pass, but not before you two get your punishment" You said the last part while you hands started to rub their members under the water. You knew that they tried to contain themselves, by not making any sounds, but Steve's loud swallowing made you crack a grin.  

  

"You both know how I get when I warm water like this touches my skin. I love it. This kind of warmth get me all wet" You said trying your best not to laugh at your own pun. Your hands where now inside their swim shorts, they were hard as a rock. You could swear that you heard both men swallowing a moan, when you squeezed them when you said the last sentence. 

  

"Doll, please" You heard Bucky say, his voice almost cracking.  

  

"I'm sorry boys, but you knew better than to do this" You said. You knew they were close, so that was your cue to stop and take your hands back out and leave the pool. 

  

"Wait, what?!" Both men said, confused. 

  

"You can't leave us like this!" Bucky said almost begging you not to leave. 

  

"Yes I can. Watch me" You said grabbing the towel that Nat had for you. She was giving you a look that said ' I know what you did'. You just smiled at her, before leaving the balcony.  

  

"Shit" Steve said. His member aching with need of finish off.  

  

"This is your fault" Bucky said angry that he didn’t get to finish. 

  

"Shut up" Steve said. 

  

"Umm, Steve, Bucky. What did she say?" Spidey said. 

  

"She didn’t say anything. It's what she did to them" Nat said smirking. 

  

"What?...Oh…Sorry" Spidey said realizing what she meant and he felt bad for his friends. 

  

"They got themselves in such a hard predicament" Wanda said making the whole team to laugh. Not Sharon though, she was now looking at the direction you left. She was mad, and she didn’t like the fact that you just had touch Steve that way in front of her. The thing is, she was going to make you pay for that.     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! please leave comments, kudos. 
> 
> P.S: I'm going to posting whenever i can but i promise that i wont take a whole month to do that!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with new chapter!! I know it's been 2 months since i last posted. this chapter was kind of rush so it is not my best work but i think it sets a really good new plot. i hope you guys like it. ENJOY!!!

 

 

///Two months later/// 

  

  

"What do you think about the next plot on 'Schemes' is that Pietro pranks you by taking your clothes after you shower? So when he sees you naked he gets hard and you end up fucking in the living room where he's at?" Said Spidey who was helping you with some new plots for the segment you've gotten. 

  

"That seems like something Quicksilver would definitely would do. I like it! Okay so we've got 5 next plots to show to Tony and the Russo's. Thanks Spidey" You said giving him a big smile. 

  

"Oh, it's nothing" He said blushing a bit. 

  

"Can I ask you a question?" You said after seeing him blush. 

  

"Sure, yeah. What is it?" He said. 

  

"Why are always blushing? Is not that I hate it, it's just that it is kind of funny how embarrassed you get. I actually find it cute" You said, making him blush a bit more. 

  

"Well, I don’t really know. It's just the way I've always been. Guess I'm still that 15 year old that can't seem to talk to girls even when I do fucking porn" He said laughing a bit by the end. 

  

"It's okay, I still get giddy when I'm about to fuck one of the guys. I've fucked Bucky and Steve so many times and I'm never ready for what I know is going to happen. Stupid right?" You said making Spidey laugh a bit. 

  

"Hey if I were you I wouldn't be ready for those 'cock monsters' as Gamora claims" He said making you laugh by what Gamora calls Steve and Bucky's member. 

  

"What you  guys talking about?" Said Cassie entering the main living room. 

  

"We were just talking about 'Schemes' and 'Cock-monsters'" You said making Spidey laugh and receive a weird look from Cassie. 

  

"I regret asking" That made you laugh. 

  

"Okay now can you guys stop laughing? I need to talk to you both actually" Cassie said taking a sit next to you. 

  

"What it is?" You said. 

  

"I need you to help me come up with a theme for the magazine's anniversary" Cassie said. 

  

"Oh yeah, it's already April. You better come up with something amazing. Have you seen the past covers and themes?" Spidey said. 

  

"No" Cassie said looking guilty. 

  

Spidey grabbed his computer turning it on opening a new tab and googling the magazine's covers from the past 10 years.  

  

"Every year the top 3 make it to the cover, every year Steve or Bucky are in it, or just someone new that the people liked a lot that year. Lasts years was Bucky, Steve, and Nat, and the theme was Mardi Grass. The last director decided to make the issue before the actual anniversary so that's why he was fired" Spidey said showing you the covers. 

  

"Because he wanted to publish it beforehand?" Cassie said 

  

"No, because he published it at the same time with another magazine with the same theme. And that's because it was a plot to take our channel's profit by making us look like we were stealing their ideas" Spidey said. 

  

"Oh" You and Cassie said. 

  

"Yeah, well now you better get an idea that can help us regain the magazine's profit back. Do you at least have something in mine? If you want I can help you out with some things. I actually took some photography classes in high school. I was in yearbook actually" Spidey said. 

  

"Yeah that'll be great! I would really appreciate it!" Cassie said giving him a hug. 

  

You knew he had a crush on your best friend, so when you saw him blush madly and happy smile on his face you weren’t surprised. 

  

////Later that day ////// 

  

"Y/n?"  

  

You where in the kitchen when you heard a voice calling your name 

  

"In the kitchen!" You said, when you turned you saw the last person you expected to be saying your name at loud. 

  

"Sharon?" You said looking a bit confused. 

  

"Tony needs to talk with you, so he sent me to look for you" She said looking bored. 

  

"Did he say why?" You said putting the dish away. You were about to eat some cereal when she said your name 

  

"Yeah something about your segment and the new plots. He wants to go over them" She said. 

  

"Okay, thanks" You said before leaving the kitchen. You made your way towards the elevator.  

  

Once you were gone Sharon sat down on a stool and let out an annoyed sigh. She was angry about what her meeting with Tony had been before coming to get you. You had overpassed her on the ratings scale in less than 5 months which meant that she was now nowhere near to make it in the cover of 2017 magazine's issue. Her thoughts about how much she hated you were disturbed by a phone ringing. Your phone. Sharon stood up and grabbed it. On the screen read 'Mum' with some emojis next to it.  She debated herself if she should answer, or not.  

 

She answered 

  

"Hello? Y/n's phone" Sharon said sounding sweet. 

  

"Oh hello. I'm Y/n' mother, are you one of her friends?" Your mother said. Sharon knew that your mother didn't know about your job here so she decided to just lie to your mother about your friendship status. 

  

"Yes. I'm Sharon. Y/n is in the shower do you need me to tell her something?" She said smirk on her face. 

  

"Oh no. actually do you know if she has some sort of event next week?" You mother said. 

  

"No major events that I know only school and work, but nothing that can keep her busy for long" She didn’t lie exactly. 

  

"Oh great! Next week is her birthday and her father and I wanted to surprise her by going over there!" Your mother said excited. Sharon knew that you wouldn't want your parents here, so she did the best thing at hand 

  

"That would be amazing! She would love that!" Sharon said with a big evil smile on her face. 

  

"Okay so, I would tell you my plan and you can tell me what you think!" Your mom said 

  

"I'm all ears" 

  

/////2 days later//// 

  

  

"Morning everyone!" You said entering the living room. The whole gang was there chilling watching some movie. 

  

"Hey" Everyone said. 

  

"Why are you all doing here?" You asked sitting next to Steve. _Where is Sharon?_  

  

"Apparently none of us have work today, so we decided to hang out" Peter said. Everyone else just nodded in agreement. 

  

"Oh. Well that's new" You said. 20 minutes later, every single person snapped  their heads towards the elevator when it dinged. 

  

"Miss Y/L/N. someone is here looking for you" Jarvis said looking a little worried. 

  

"Who is it?" You said standing up. Someone muted the movie to pay attention to the conversation. 

  

"Well umm, miss she claims to be your mother" Jarvis said, and before you could you ask what he meant, the voice of your mother interrupted you. 

  

"Y/N!!!! Surprise!!!!" Said your mother and behind her your father. 

  

"Mom?!" You said. Eyes going wide. 

  

"MOM?!" Everyone else said after you. She embraced you alongside your father. 

 

_Well._ ** _Fuck._**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it! leaves kudos and comments plz!! thanks!!!! love you all
> 
> -Daniela


	16. Sorry

Hey guys! Yes, I am alive. I've been meaning to update the fic, but college has been a constant interruption when it comes to me having some time to write. The only reason that I'm writing this right now is because of Thanksgiving break. Even though I have a week free, I still have a shit ton of homework to do! I'm so stressed! I'm truly sorry for not updating at all, but i'm not going to stop writing the fic. I will just not update until summer. Which for me starts on May. So yeah almost a year without and update! I'm so sorry, but I rather have you guys wait for a good update, rather than a shitty one. Even though the story has been paused for awhile now, it still gets them views and kudos! So thanks! I have proof reading the story not short ago, and I have come to a conclusion.....my English sucks ass....how can y'all go through my awful writing skill?! lol   
So yeah, I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm not just going to leave it here and forget about it. 

And on a side note (completely out of topic) i will appreciate it so much if you guys would follow me in social media! You don't really have too...but I'm going yo leave them below:

-Instagram  
-cristinad0599  
-cncownerbyheart  
-cnco.verified

-Twitter  
-CristinaD0599

I love you guys so much! I'm so happy that you guys gave me a chance to share my ugly writing with y'all!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!!!! It's been such a long time but here I am. This took me so long to post because I SUCK. I hope you guys enjoy this!

"Mom?! What are you doing here?!" You were shocked and there was no way of hiding the fact that your body was shaking.

"Your father and I wanted to surprise you! Honey, your birthday is in 2 days and we wanted to spend it with you. Last year we couldn't. So… here you have us!" She said looking at you with a bright smile. "Now, don't be rude and introduce us to your friends!" 

"Uh, yeah. Umm, guys these are my parents." You said trying your best to shake away your shaky state.

"It is nice to meet you. I'm Steve Rogers." Steve was the first to stand and introduce to your parents. Kind smile plastered on his face with a hint of surprise. Soon after, the rest of the group introduced themselves to your parents. All of them gave you a scared look after they had formally introduced themselves.

"Hi, everyone!" Sharon had suddenly popped out of the elevator. She stopped mid-way once she noticed a set of people she didn't know, and by the looks of everyone she guessed who those two-unknown people were.

"Mrs. Y/l/n?" Sharon replied with a big fake ass smile.

"Sharon! Sweetie! Thank you so much for keeping our little secret! You were right, we definitely were able to surprise Y/n!" Your mother said while she embraced her in a warm hug, shocking people even more. You were so confused, and pissed at the same time.

"You knew my parents were coming?" You asked Sharon sounding as calm as possible. You just wanted to drag her across the room.

"Your mom called you while you were in the shower and you left your phone in the kitchen, and because we are friends I decided to answer. That's when your mom told me her idea of surprising you. I went along with it because look at how happy you are to see your parents! You guys needed to catch up!" She said with the sweetest voice ever, and made it seem as she was your friend. 

"You have a wonderful friend here, Y/n!" Your dad said smiling. 

"I really do. How lucky." You said faking your smile to Sharon. Before anyone could say something else, the elevator went off again.

"Mr. and Mrs. Y/l/n!" Tony had just arrived with a worried looking Pepper.

"Mom, Dad. These are my bosses, Tony Stark and Pepper Pots." You told your parents.

"Oh! How nice meeting you both! Thank you so much for giving our daughter a chance to work with you! Even we quite don't really know much about what she does." You dad said while shaking hands with Tony. 

"Oh, it's a pleasure having Y/n work for us. She has been such amazing addition to our company and team. We couldn't have made such better choice to recruit her." Tony said giving a big smile, and without giving anything away.

"I'm glad to hear our daughter is doing great. I hope we can talk about your company while our stay here." Your mom said making you realize something: "Mom? Where are you guys staying?" 

"Well, we were so excited to just come surprise you that I forgot to book reservations to any nearby hotels!" Your mom said laughing at her situation.

"If you need a place to stay, I'm more than happy to let you stay in one of our suites that the company has for business partners." Tony told your parents.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful! We accept your kind offer Mr. Stark!" Your mom was quick to accept.

"Well then, Jarvis please grab Mr. and Mrs. Y/l/n's luggage to one of our cars. Let's get you all set up. You must be tired after traveling all the way from Montana!" Tony said while guiding your parents to the elevator. Your mom engrossed in whatever Tony was now talking about. Once the doors had closed, there was no one stopping you from murdering Sharon.

"YOU, BITCH!" You started making your way towards Sharon who was just smirking.

"Hey!!" Steve had grabbed a hold of you.

"LET GO OFF ME! THIS BITCH IS ABOUT TO GET MURDERED!" You were trying to escape from Steve’s grip on you.

"That’s why I'm not letting go!" Steve said to you, still struggling to keep you steady.

"Why did you do it? You knew she hadn't told her parents. You knew she didn't want her parents here, Sharon." Peggy asked her niece with a serious face.

"Saw a chance to get back at her and I took it." She replied with a boring tone and a smirk still on her face.

"Get back at her? She hasn't done anything to you." Bucky replied now pissed at her. 

"She has done everything possible to destroy any chances of success for me in this company. Firstly, she takes my scenes, and then she takes MY segment! All of this, fucking my chances to make it on the cover!" Sharon was now raising her voice while she looked at you with only hate in her eyes.

"What do you want me to do? Apologize for having viewers like me more than you?" You said more than annoyed at this point. You were livid.

"I want you to fucking stop taking away what is mine!!" She yelled at you.

"Are we talking about jobs or Steve?" You said with a low venomous voice. Thus, shocking everyone, especially Sharon. 

"What?" Steve let go of you and gave you a confused look.

"What? You didn't notice that she has been giving me the death stare ever since we got closer? I mean, she would have the right to be this mad if she was your girlfriend." You said looking at Steve, who seemed to just understand Sharon's hidden reasons.

"But she is not. She is just a friend." Steve said looking at Sharon. For a second there you saw a how hurt she looked to hear those words, but she decided to keep her serious bitchy face.

"Right. Just friends, but I'll admit that was a bit of motivating factor in all this." Sharon simply stated now making her way to the kitchen. You followed her. You two weren't near done. Behind you, the whole team followed. 

"Thanks to you, now I have to try to keep my parents from finding out about what my life has really become!" You told the blonde.

"I'm going to enjoy seeing you struggle. You can only keep a secret for so long, and I think your time is running out." Sharon smiled at you while drinking some of her water.

"What do you get from this? Even if my parents found out, it's not like they are going to make me quit and go back home. The only thing they can do is get mad, and after a while they will cool down." You said trying to be calm.

"My goal is for you to hate being the reason why your parents left Miami knowing that their 'perfect daughter' is no so perfect. You'll hate it so much that you will give in and quit. I think you can use your little brain and add the dots together." Sharon started to leave, but she turned and said, "Even if it doesn't go as planned, you will have a lot in your plate this week. I just want to have fun, so please do your best to screw up." She left. Peggy called out Sharon's name before going after her, probably to question her even more or to tell her how stupid her actions were/are.

"I hate her." You stated before sitting on a stool with a thud, letting a loud sigh out.

/////////

Later that day, Tony came back to be rightfully informed of what the fuck was going on. Pepper told him everything after he was sat down on the couch. To say that he was furious was an understatement. He was going to have to talk with Sharon after the stun she had pulled on you, actions were going to be taken. After he was fully informed, he decided to help you out. He had come up with an idea, and told you to call everyone for an emergency meeting at the living room. Except for Sharon. He was going to have a private talk with her later. 

Once everyone was in the living room, Tony sighed and stood up ready to share his 'brilliant' idea. "Given the circumstances Y/n has recently found herself, I have decided to help her out the best way I can. Now, this idea of mine is quite drastic, but if I don't do it her parents will find out. If that happens there is a risk that Y/n might leave us. I know that right now that doesn't seem like an option to you, but this is not the first time I get someone whose parents don't know and after they find out, that person quits in fear of being hated by their parents.” Tony looked at you before continuing, “As long as Y/n’s are here, we are stopping production for everyone.” 

“WHAT?!” The room erupted with questions about the drastic measures Tony had taken. Everyone talking at the same time making it impossible to catch one. You were just sitting there looking blankly ahead. Tony tried to quiet the team, “guys! Please! This is the only way.” 

“You can’t do this, Tony.” You had said looking now at Tony. “You can’t possibly think that I would’ve had agreed to let you do this. Tony, this is madness! I can just try to keep them away from this. I’ll stop working while they’re here. No need for you to involve them in this chaos.” 

“Trust me, that was my intention until your parents out of nowhere announced to me that they wanted to get to know everything you’ve been doing. You parents are persistent, Y/n. So, my idea is the best solution we’ve got. Before all of you interrupt me again, let me finish telling my idea.” Tony gave everyone a serious face before starting to speak. “We will stop working as adult entertainers, but…we will work as an important company. I don’t know what we will pretend to do, but this must help the company. This ‘little’ problem can and will cause us to have a packed couple of weeks after her parents leave.” 

“So…you just want us to fake our lives…huh. Okay, I guess that could work. Does anyone have an idea of how are we going to make this work?” Natasha said looking around. Everyone signaled no with their head. You were slightly frustrated, but you had an idea. “We could be a Magazine company. That way we can still work and help Cassie on the April issue. You know, the anniversary. We can leave the photoshoots as the last things while we focus on the written portion of it. I was studying journalism before I dropped out of college, this can actually make my parents leave and be satisfied enough to not come back here.” 

“Perfect! That’s what I like you. You know how to make things work even in the worst of times.” Tony gave you a huge smile. “Cassie, how far are we on the issue? We might have to change themes if it is too revealing.” Tony was now looking at Cassie. Your plan in motion. 

“I haven’t chosen a theme yet, but I have some ideas which kind of just went into a process of elimination. Thus, just leaving me with 3 choices: 40’s, 60’s or 70’s.” Cassie said standing up, walking next to Tony. “I wanted to make a poll and see what all of you would like to do.” 

“Make the poll and I want all of you to take it. I want results by tonight at 10. We got to get this going people. Now if you’ll excuse me, I got to inform the rest of the staff.” Tony stated before leaving.

“Well…this is going to be fun.” Pietro said, breaking the silence.

“I’m sorry, guys. I made my problem, your problem. All of this is my fault.” You said looking at all of them.

“No, this is not your fault. This is Sharon’s fault. She couldn’t handle things professionally, and caused all of us problems. But don’t worry about her messing this up. Tony has her under control.” Peggy interjected your guilt trip.

“Yeah, but I’m the reason this happened. If I were to be what my parents think I’m doing, none of this would’ve happen.” You said now sulking more than before.

“Don’t tell me you regret doing all of this? Y/n, I’ve never seen you so happy doing anything. Until you decided to give this industry a try. This is only an obstacle that I know you will get through. I have faint in you.” Cassie said sitting next to you, giving you a side hug. 

“There is no day were a smile isn’t in that pretty face of yours. Right now, is missing though, I want to see it again.” Bucky said trying to cheer your sour mood. You gave him a little smile, acknowledging his attempt. “That little smile is better than that kicked puppy look.” He said giving you that cheeky smile that could make any girl see starts.

“We are here for you, Y/n. As part of this team, you gained a little family. I know that at times it can be dysfunctional, but trust me when I say that we’ve got your back.” Steve said giving you a sweet smile. The rest of the team nodded their head, aggreging with Steve.

“Thanks for this, guys.” You said giving them a sincere smile, “Let’s hope this works out.” 

“It will. I promise, Y/n.” Cassie said to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the poll, i want you guys to choose! let me know if you rather see the 40's, 60's, or the 70's! Please let me know.  
> Also, I'll be trying to update once a week. I have more stories to work on, that's the reason why. Thanks for those readers that kept reminding me how loved this story is! They helped decide not to stop writing this book. We still have a long way to go. 
> 
> \----Let me know your thoughts about Avengers: Infinity War!! I wanna know who else wants to sue Marvel for psychological damage.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry i took so long to post, but i was busy and then i was hospitalized because i got sick. Im sorry this chapter is unusually short. i promise i'll start writing them longer, which is going to cause me to post them randomly rather with a deadline. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

/The following morning/

 

"Good Morning team!" Tony announced his entry to the floor. Alongside your parents looking excited for the day ahead. Tony had made an itinerary for them to follow. He was treating them like royalty in his own mind.

 

"Good morning!" You said leaving the kitchen to see your parents. Everyone had decided to eat breakfast in the biggest floor, that way everyone was present to greet your dear parents.

 

"Good morning everyone! Sorry to interrupt your breakfast!" Your mom said with a little shy smile that looked like yours. 

 

"No need to worry Ma'am, we were just finishing up." Steve said giving her the sweetest smile. This made your mom gain a rosy color on her cheeks. Your father didn't let that escape his eye.

 

"So…Mr. Stark has yet to tell us how come ya’ll work and live here?" Your father questioned with a raised eyebrow. Thus, making everyone look like deer caught in the headlights. Thankfully, Tony had regained composure faster than the rest.

 

"Living in California is quite expensive. These living arranges have always been giving to those that I see true potential, all of them are unique to their job. Yes, they might do the same job, but they give their own touch to their work," He said with a serious face before changing to his known smirk, "Also, this building was initially just to satisfy my ego, it became lonely after a while, then I started the company and living headquarters."

 

Your parents looked surprised at Tony, then looked at the rest of the team, and finally they looked at you. They gave you a smile that screamed 'proudness' to you. That smile was meant to be given to you once you graduated, not when you were lying to them in such massive way.

 

"Well then, I'm pleased to hear that Y/N was offered to live here. It makes us happy. Now, I want to see her work!" That last part made everyone suppress a massive grimace. But you were cringing so hard it was almost awkward to see you stand there. 

 

"Well, I'll give you a tour of how we work. So, while these guys get ready, we will be paying a visit to our design crew on the first floor." Tony grabbed your parents, Jarvis following behind. Surely to ensure Tony doesn’t spill anything, or anyone for that matter.

 

"See you later, honey!" Your mom said while making her way to the elevator, you father almost dragging her. "Bye mom." The elevator's door closed with a ding.

 

"Today is going to be quite an interesting day." Loki broke the silence with his remark, smirk on his face.

 

"Indeed, brother. Cassie, did the results of the poll come out?" Thor asked. Cassie looked like she had just remembered about it, taking her phone to look for something, "mmmmmm…. okay. So, according to the results, you guys have chosen to do the 40's."

 

"Okay we’ve got the theme, but what exactly are we doing?" You asked looking at your best friend. "I…. have no clue." She gave a sigh.

 

"Pin Ups." Steve and Bucky said at the same time, gaining a smirk from Nat.

 

"We can't do anything revealing though." Clint said looking at both men. "and that's why pin ups work perfectly for us!" Wanda interjected happily.

 

"How?" Both Loki and Thor asked. Loki looking slightly annoyed by Thor's enthusiasm after saying something at the same time.

 

"Because that way we can still do our jobs while doing 'our' jobs." Cassie said just as happy as Wanda.

 

"Of course! We still make content worth publishing, and we don't waste time while Y/N's parents are lurking behind our backs." Pietro said amused. "No offense," he said after you looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Well then, now that we have everything sorted out, let's get to work." Steve announced after setting his dishes in the sink.

 

"You heard the Captain, so let's get moving." Bucky said following Steve's step.

 

"Lord, let everything go smooth." You silently prayed.

 

 

(…)

 

 

"Okay! You all look so…so 40's like." Cassie said smiling at the team in the studio. 40's music could be heard inside the studio, helping with the vibes that the stars had to get into.

 

"That means Maria did an amazing job with the outfits in such short notice." Pepper said to Cassie with a smile. She was here to help with the organization of the shoot.

 

"Let’s hope Darcy does great with the makeup." Peggy said jokingly to her. "If you look like Ursula by the time I'm done with you, don't come complaining," Darcy said with a little cute smile.

 

"I highly believe I look ridiculous in this. I rather wear that massive green costume than this. I've never felt more humiliated." Loki said while looking at his clothes annoyingly, gaining a couple of loud chuckles from his brother. "You look like a little annoyed cat, Loki."

 

"Says the one that looks like an over excited big dog." He left his side to sit on his chair, so they could do this hair. Thor only gave his cheeky smile before heading to his chair.

 

"Okay, let's do this by group first. Steve, Nat, Clint, and Thor." Cassi said with her megaphone. "He is not ready, give me 10 minutes," Darcy said just starting to do Thor's hair and makeup. 

 

"Okay then, Y/N. You're up." Cassie called out your name. You looked away from your phone, "me?"

 

"Yes, you. Come on, you can text later!" Cassie said to you, making you roll your eyes at her.

 

"I bet she was texting one of those many fans that she finds cute, " Natasha joked while she stood next to Steve and Bucky. Her words made you giggle like a high school girl because it was half true.  You were replying to some thirst comments on your Instagram.

 

"If you're done laughing, can we start the shoot? I don't want your parents walking in when I ask for the revealing pictures." Cassie was a little stressed, but your laugh did help with her anxiety. "Sorry, okay I'm ready."

 

You started with some sexy group pictures that soon became more and more R-Rated by the minute. Body parts started to get shown as Cassie kept taking pictures.

 

Meanwhile, to make sure no one came in through the doors, Pepper was standing right outside keeping an eye out.

 

"Okay Nat, I want you to interact with Y/N. You two sit on that couch, spread those legs. Get turned on enough to make a tent." Cassie had lost any kind of embarrassment after taking the job.

 

"That'll be easy," Bucky said with a charming smirk while he sat on the couch. "I agree with him," Steve said with a smirk that only appeared when he felt mischievous.

 

Nat gave you a knowing smile when she saw how your face lit up with mischief. Nat started planning in her head, but you had beaten her on it. Your hands started roaming her half covered slender body. Your faced showed lust that was half acted. Soon Nat started to do the same with your body.

 

"Perfect, just like that. Show me some hunger. Excite each other." Cassie kept on giving directions and complimenting you both, while Nat and you kept working. You were as tall as Nat thanks to the heels you had on.

 

Your lips found her neck and you kissed it. Nat threw her head back while her hands rested on your butt. You started kissing her throat making your way down to her exposed cleavage.

 

"Damn." Bucky's faint curse was heard by you and Nat, growing similar smirks on your face. Steve's face just showed concentration, and slight discomfort.

 

Nat let out a faint moan when you sucked behind her ear, finding her sweet spot. Nat's hands had found your hard nipples and pinched at them. Thus, gaining moans from your body and your lower area was growing wet by the second.

 

"Okay, that was completely amazing," Cassie said giving you a smile and a wink. She had caught your plan. "You guys are done. Buck? Steve? You guys okay?" Both men just nodded, unable to say a word.

 

"Looks like they need a cold shower," Wanda started to giggle making almost everyone give a chuckle.

 

"Hey, Tony is on his was here with Y/N's parents. Better be all decent," Pepper said walking towards Cassie.

 

"Okay. Thor, Loki, Gamora, Peter, and Wanda. You guys are up. Nothing too extreme, basic sexy stuff." Cassie gave directions once more.

 

"Give me something I can cover my hard on with before they get here, " Bucky walked towards his chair rather slow and funny.

 

"We have arrived!" Tony's voice made everyone jump a little. Steve hid his erection behind Nat, wrapping his arms around her waist. Bucky did the same with you, seeing that he didn’t reach his destination.

 

"Hello everyone, what are you guys working on?" Your mom looked confused, as your father eyed everyone's attire.

 

"Well, the company has a tradition to release a themed magazine as a celebration of the company's anniversary. This year our viewers took a poll on our website and chose the 40's as this year's theme," Cassie started to explain her job happily stopping the shoot.

 

"So, you went for Pin Ups?" Your father questioned looking skeptical at everyone.

 

"We _are_ a company that is known for our models than anything else, that’s what we sell; trendy and creative things." Tony said to your father. The air around the studio was thickly tense.

 

"So, Y/N, you became a model?" Your mom seemed taken aback with this new information.

 

"Yes, also I write for the website's blog." You didn't lie about that, and you knew she would like to hear that you are working in something you love. You had a section on the website that Tony had given you to write about how things were in the headquarters; like writing a Vlog instead of recording one.  

 

"Well, sweetie, I would love to see some of your pictures once they're done." You mom commented happily, but that happiness was nowhere on your father's face. You didn't let it go unnoticed, making you a little nervous.

 

"You can see them once the magazine comes out, Honey. Ain't that right?" Your father said looking right at you. You gulped and responded with a shaky 'yes'.

 

Bucky had noticed your change of behavior and how your anxiety was starting to kick in, his thumbs started rubbing little circles on your waist helping you calm down. It was working just a little.

 

"We’ve kept them away from finishing their job for too long and we still have a lot to see. Let's go!" Tony started to make his way towards the door.

 

Your mom before following Tony out, she gave you a hug and whispered, "keep up the good work, Sweetie." Your only response was to hug her tighter. After that, your father came your way to also give you a hug. What you didn't expect was to hear him whisper: "You've never been able to lie to us. Let's hope you are no starting to do that now."

 

He left following your eager mother, leaving you standing with shock visible on you.

 

"Doll? Are you okay?" Silence was all that came out of you. "Y/N?" his voice showed concern. Everyone’s eyes were fixed on you.

 

You responded so quietly that you doubted they heard you at all. "Peaches, what's wrong?" Cassie was now in front of you, worry written on her features.

   

" ** _He knows I'm hiding something._** " 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what you think? let me knowwww!!! i haven't mentioned sharon, what do you think she's doing? or what happened to her? let me know your theories! 
> 
> BTW i wanna thank the people who gave me ideas for this chapter and stuff!!! I LOVE YOU GUYSSS.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments!!!!
> 
> you can give request in the comments or follow my tumblr account dannycristhy. also i have 1 more side account romanogers-are-savage-af.   
>  You guys can also follow me on instagram!   
>  * cristinad0599 ( personal)   
> I was thinking of putting my 2 other fan accounts but i don't think any of you like CNCO....so yeah. 
> 
> Should I do a marvel account? yes or no? would you follow it and recommend me to those massive accounts?


End file.
